


I FOUND GOD

by tinywhim



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Celestial! AU, F/M, Multi, NOT COMPLETE YET MORE OS TO COME, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader Insert, Teacher-Student Relationship, i'll put the tags for each chapter, large baguette, oh my god they were roomates, they were roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywhim/pseuds/tinywhim
Summary: ❝I FOUND HIM IN A LOVER.❞Collection of One-Shots mixing our Hamilsquad and the Southern Democratic Republicans.Reader Inserts.NOT COMPLETE YET, MORE OS TO COME.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Reader, Alexander Hamilton/Reader, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/Reader, George Washington/Reader, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Reader, Hercules Mulligan/Reader, James Madison/Reader, Thomas Jefferson/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 148





	1. EPIGRAPH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenrevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenrevolution/gifts).



> I'm a king and you're a queen  
> and we will stumble through heaven  
> If there's a light at the end,  
> it's just the sun in your eyes.  
>   
> 


	2. PRELUDE

❝ ** _But your souls were intertwined and even the Gods could never change that._** ❞

**s y n o p s i s**

A collection of One-Shots mixing many Hamilton characters. Reader inserts.

**c a s t**

A charming bastard as _Alexander Hamilton_

An infuriating Southern gentleman as _Thomas Jefferson_

Un Bourgeois Gentilhomme as _Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette_

A soft teddy bear as _Hercules Mulligan_

An ever so caring Virginian as _James Madison_

A quiet but loving man as _Aaron Burr_

An overprotecting pride of Mount Vernon as _George Washington_

An absolute darling as _you_ , _the reader_

**d e d i c a t i o n**

To @[writtenrevolution](https://writtenrevolution.tumblr.com) for being an amazing friend and writer.  
  
And to those who fell in love with the musical and the characters along the way. This one's for you.


	3. FORGIVENESS [Thomas Jefferson]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Modern AU! You’re in love. Too bad it’s with your father’s nemesis.  
> Side notes : I started this on a whim. For some purpose, I changed people’s age as well. It’s AU. It’s long. But enjoy the ride. Please, do tell me what you thought about it ! This one’s for @writtenrevolution.  
> Warnings : Smut, mentions of sex, mentions of violence, mentions of death, strong language. Angst, Hurt/comfort. Southern accent.  
> Words : 13 437 (oops.)

"Y/n, please, go with dad to his work gala so he doesn't ask me." Philip asked you.

"Why on Earth would I do that?" You arched an eyebrow.

"I'll owe you. Big one." He promised.

You pondered. If it was related to work, it meant that Thomas Jefferson would be there. You knew that your lover was not a huge fan of parties, but surely if your father was to attend, it meant that he had to come too. Plus, it's not like you had anything better to do at home. And if you could get a favour out of it from your younger brother, it could be useful for the future.

Philip was the only person who knew about your relationship with Thomas. You were close to him, since he was your first sibling. So, you had to tell him about it at some point. And the fact that he had seen the two of you snogging in Jefferson's office when he had been visiting your father played a big part in it too.

You could still remember his face when he entered the office by mistake. The poor man had been so confused but he had promised that he would not tell a soul. Unlike your father, Pip was not prejudiced against the Southerner and he had been charmed by the man himself. If you were happy with him, then who was he to say something?

"Where does it takes place?"

He looked at you with a knowing smile.

"Monticello."

"I'll go."

* * *

Your father was beyond pleased to have you asking him to come to the gala and did not question it. Despite the fact that you didn't pursue a political career, you were greatly interested in politics and Alexander took pride in sharing his passion with you. You wanted to wear a magenta dress to match your boyfriend but your father had already asked your mother to order you a green dress to match his suit.

When you drove to Monticello with him, you both talked about politics and proper conduct. You had taken what you needed to sleep there as well. Since it was a long ride from DC, Thomas offered his guests a room to stay, if they wanted. Your father refused at first, because _no, I will not spend more time than necessary in this hideous house,_ but you managed to change his mind. You told him that he probably was going to drink a lot to forget about the Virginian in the first place and that you didn't feel like driving the way back. He had to admit that what you were saying made sense. You made him promise not to get in trouble with Thomas and even though it took him a lot, he accepted.

Thomas had no idea that you were coming, so what a surprise it was for him to see you enter the ballroom in a dress that perfectly hugged your curves, your arm linked with your father's. He held his breath when his eyes met yours, you looked _absolutely ravishing_. He would have given everything he had to be at your side but secrecy was too important to ignore.

"Jefferson." Your father nodded.

_At least, he's trying his best to be polite._

"Hamilton." Thomas nodded as well.

His gaze fell on you.

"Y/n, what a surprise to see you here." He smiled and your father narrowed his eyes.

"It's always a pleasure, Mister Jefferson." You politely replied.

You felt him gently stroke the back of your thumb as he shook your hand. It was so quick you thought you'd imagined it but one look at Thomas was enough to know that you hadn't, his silence told you what you needed to hear.

_No need to attract suspicion._

"Is your teaching going well?"

"Yes!" you beamed and he couldn't help but stare. "The children are simply marvellous to work with."

"How do you know that she's a teacher, Jefferson?" Your father frowned, ever so suspicious toward the older man.

"Because I talk to Angelica and she is the one who told me," he smoothly lied. "She's proud of her niece."

"She has every reason to be proud of her, she's _my_ daughter."

"Dad, please..." you whispered as you shot your lover an apologetic smile. "Is that Martha and George? Dad, come on, I haven't seen them in a long time."

You pushed your father toward them.

"See you around, Mister Jefferson."

"See you around."

Your godfather was greatly pleased to see you. He engulfed you in a strong embrace and Martha had to remind him that you actually needed to breathe. As a child, you used to spend a lot of time in Mount Vernon with Philip. You had always loved to sit on Washington's lap and listen to the many stories he had to tell. George inquired about your work and the children since he was particularly fond of them.

  
You chuckled as you heard George greet your father as ' _son_ ', something that your father really didn't like but as years passed, it seemed to irk him less and less. It was funny to see how your father would always be an adult in the house but when it came to the White House, the man fought with Thomas like a child. They were children and you knew that your godfather actually had to _ground_ them at work.

"James!" You beamed when you saw the Southerner.

"Y/n," he nodded with a smile on his face. "It's been a while. You look beautiful."

"Thanks. How's Dolley?"

"She's fine," he told you. "I think she's around the buffet."

"She agreed to come?" You quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know," he chuckled. "I was as surprised as you are but she heard that you might be there and she wanted to see you."

"That's really sweet of her!"

"How was France?"

"I already miss it," you chuckled. "But it was amazing, I'm glad I followed Thomas's advice."

"You were right." He nodded.

When you were sixteen, your mother had invited Thomas Jefferson over for dinner. Not really the smartest move regarding the strained relationship between the two politicians, but something had to be done concerning the whole situation between the two men. She had hoped that a nice dinner would ease the tensions between the Federalist and the Democratic-Republican. It didn't really work, but Thomas had been an absolute darling back then. You remembered how he had shot your mother a charming smile when he'd kissed the back of her hand as a greeting. You had stared for a little too long and a light blush had kissed your cheeks.

_"I need to get some papers from my office," your father said. "I'll be back soon."_

_"I'll just make some tea," your mother chirped as her husband left. "Would you like a cup, Thomas?"_

_"Yes please, Eliza." The Virginian replied._

_Soon, you were left on your own with the Democratic-Republican. You let out a sigh, relishing in the silence. You loved your father to death, but dear God, he could be so noisy and childish sometimes._ _Was it always like this at work? You pitied your poor godfather and you wondered if George grounded them like children when they fought. The thought of your father sitting in the corner of a room made you slightly smile._

_"Penny for you thought?" Thomas gently asked._

_"Oh, that's nothing," you assured, shaking your head. "It's just that you... you're always fighting with my dad."_

_"I mean no disrespect to you or your family, Y/n." He promised._

_"I know. My father can be a handful." You chuckled, causing the corner of his lips to slightly twitch up._

_"That's one way to say it," he paused. "What are you studying?"_

_"Oh, I'm still in high school at the moment," you told him. "I'm not really sure what I want to do."_

_"What would you like to do?"_

_You stared at him for a little too long._

_"What is it?"_

_"Nothing, it's just that... when I say that, most people assume that I want to be a lawyer or a politician, since I'm a Hamilton."_

_"Do you?"_

_You averted your eyes._

_"Not really," you admitted. "I do enjoy reading about the law or talking about politics. I just don't see myself working in those fields."_

_"Did you tell your father?"_

_"Not yet, I'm not really sure about what I want to do after high school."_

_"Maybe you could go to France to study," he told you. "That's what I did and it worked pretty well for me."_

_"On my own?"_

_"There are some things that you have to do on your own, Y/n," he told you. "If you don't know what you want to do to later in life, that's alright. You are young, you still have time, you mustn't rush into anything."_

_"You give good advice."_

_"Don't let your father hear you say that." He scrunched his nose._

_"Why do you hate him?"_

_"I don't." He honestly replied._

_"You don't?"_

_"Of course I don't, why would I hate him?"_

_"My dad says that you are not nice to him."_

_"He is not nice to me either."_

_"He's not nice to a lot of people," you admitted and he chuckled. "I think that's because he's scared."_

_"Of what?"_

_"He'll never have a better hair than you." You pointed out._

_He laughed._

_"You are quite something, Y/n Hamilton."_

_You pretended to ignore the way your heart raced at those words._

_"That's a lot of pressure," you confessed. "Being his daughter."_

_"You are a clever girl, Y/n," he kindly smiled. "I am sure that you will do great things in life."_

You spent most of your evening hovering around Thomas without attracting any attention and he did just the same. Your father was quick to drown his anger in his drinks and when he started talking about his financial plan to John Adams in the corner of the room, you knew that you wouldn't need to worry about him for the rest of the night. You couldn't say the same thing about the other guests, though.

You bit your bottom lips as you talked to Abigail when you noticed that Thomas was staring at you. You laughed at something she said and played your hair, perfectly knowing that that giggle of yours drove him crazy. He used every excuse and opportunity possible to pass by you, to have his hand or his arm brushing against your skin. His touch was electric and left you panting for more.

At some point, you decided to retire for the evening, tired from the teasing and from the gala. There were still some people partying but you just wanted to be away from everyone else. You were glad to spend the night here, you blessed Thomas and his southern hospitality. You navigated through the house with ease and found yourself in your favourite room, the library.

You spent a lot of time in this library during your vacations. You remembered when Thomas had invited you over for the very first time, the first room he had shown you had been this one. He was well aware of your love of books and he knew of course that you would absolutely adore his collection. You had not been disappointed in the slightest.

"Now, Miss, I apologize, but this area is off-limits." A familiar voice said.

"I have a priority pass." You grinned as you turned around to face your lover.

"Is that so?"

You did not have a chance to answer because he clashed his lips against yours and pressed you against the bookshelf. He did not make any comment when several books fell on the floor in a loud thud, he only cared about your hot mouth against his and your hands in his hair.

"You were such a tease tonight," he breathed hard against your forehead. "Do you know how hard it was for me to resist you?"

"You shouldn't have."

"And have your father and the President killing me? No, thank you very much."

You chuckled.

"George likes you."

"I don't know if he does," he admitted. "He likes me as an employee because I get the shit done but I wouldn't say that I am his favourite person in the world."

"Of course, you can't say that, because I am."

"You are my favourite as well, angel mine." He reminded you and his grip on your hips slightly tightened.

You stared into his deep brown eyes for a couple of seconds, you were so close you could see the golden specks in them and it made you fall in love with him even more. You knew you were doomed, you had found God in Thomas Jefferson and you knew that you could never be satisfied with anyone else, but then, it wasn't like you wanted to be with another man.

You knew that Thomas cared about you and he liked you and even though he had never laid his feelings out loud, they were there nonetheless. You knew that your relationship was something serious, Thomas was an older man who knew what he wanted and who wanted to settle down, he was not fooling around. You wanted a future with that man, you wanted a family, he could be your safety and you could be his.

"I love you."

The way his eyes lighted up and the way his smile brightened the whole room was enough to make your heart stop. Thomas Jefferson had the most beautiful smile you had ever seen. He was your sun and you were just another planet caught in his orbit, you _revolved_ around him. He leaned in, cupping your face in his hands and tenderly kissed you.

"I love you too."

The only thing he wanted to do was to take you right there on the couch but your father was probably wondering where you were and he didn't particularly want Alexander Hamilton to walk on you and possibly kill him. You led him to the sofa and rested your head on his lap, letting out a blissful sigh.

"Won't your father worry about your absence?" He asked.

"No, don't worry," you reassured. "He's busy talking and I told him I was retiring for the evening."

"Alright."

You both fell into a comfortable silence as you stared at the fireplace. That's what you loved with Thomas, you didn't always need to talk. There were days, during the weekend when you would just sit in the same room and read together without actually talking. You would be reading and he would be writing and yet everything would be perfect.

"You know, when I was a kid, I thought you were a clown." You suddenly told him.

"Why's that?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Cause my father always said that he worked with clowns."

Thomas' laugh was your favourite sound.

"If I'm a clown then he's the whole circus."

"Thomas."

"Your father is s a handful."

"Oh, so are you, babe." You chuckled as you looked at him.

"Now, we both know that's not true."

"Now, we both know that it is and if you want, we can even ask James."

"You know what? It doesn't matter." He huffed.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"You're staying here tonight?" he quirked an eyebrow. "Your father agreed?"

"It was hard, but... I managed," you smirked. "He can't say no to me."

"Do you think that he would agree to have you dating me?"

"We can never know..." you sighed as you looked at the fireplace. "I just wish... I just wish things were easier, you know?"

"I wish that too, angel mine," he told you as he took your hands in his. "I wish I could have danced with you tonight, I wish I could have shown you off to everyone in this room and called you mine."

"It sucks to be a Hamilton."

"Would you rather be a Jefferson instead?"

You paused.

"Please, don't tell me you are proposing."

He laughed.

"I'm not. You'll know when I propose to you, angel mine. I was just wondering."

"Well, if I wasn't a Hamilton, we wouldn't have to be so secretive about us," you admitted. "Still, I'm a Hamilton with pride."

"Of course, you are." He fondly sighed and kissed your forehead.

"Thomas?"

"Yes, angel mine?"

"Take me to bed."

So he did.

When he tied you to the headboard that night, he told you to be quiet, perfectly knowing that your father only slept a couple of rooms away. You tried your best, you really did, but Thomas knew just how to tease you, how to make you fall apart in his arms. He whispered so many ' _I love you's_ ' that you forgot how it felt like to hear him say anything else. He worshipped you like a saint, your body became his temple and he prayed on you like a sinner asking for forgiveness.

Every time you slept with Thomas, you discovered something new about yourself. The experienced man was obsessed with pleasuring you first. You had met many men in Paris, during your studies and back then, you had tried to forget Thomas's full lips and dark brown eyes in their arms, but they didn't hold a candle to Thomas.

How many times did he call you a walking goddess in the crook of your neck as he thrust in you? How many times did he make you reach the stars with his tongue or with the tip of his fingers like no one else did? Thomas Jefferson was a passionate man, with a lot of love to offer, and you felt so lucky to have him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"About the time I came back from France and found you in the bar."

"I guess it's where it all started, right?"

To be honest, it hadn't been planned at all, you had no idea that you would come across him, in the first place. _  
_

_You came to Hopeful Promises, your favourite bar in town, with some friends to celebrate your return to America and your graduation. Not being a student felt weird, because you had been stuck in a routine for a while, but you felt a new sense of freedom as you walked into the bar.  
_

_"You're a real adult now, Y/n." Theodosia smirked as she kissed your cheek._

_"Say that to my father, please."_

_"What about him?"_

_"Oh you know how he is," Philip chuckled as he took another sip of his drink. "It's Y/n, we're talking about, his little girl." He mocked._

_You playfully smacked his shoulder._

_"You're the one talking, you're his pride."_

_"But you're his joy," he merely smiled. "I'm glad to have you back, Y/n."_

_"It's good to be back." You nodded._

_"We've missed you, you know?" George said. "When he heard that you were coming back, Pip came to see us all excited and everything, you know."_

_"Is that so?" You arched an eyebrow as you looked at your younger brother._

_"Shut up, Eacker." He gritted through his teeth, clearly embarrassed._

_"He's right though." Angie pointed out with a grin._

_"Aww, my little Pip," you fawned and kissed his cheek. "I missed you too."_

_"Now Pops will have someone else to take to his work galas and stuff."_

_"He took you to some of his work parties?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why am I not surprised?" you sighed. "How come he didn't take you Angie?"_

_"Because I don't like politics!" She grinned._

_You told your friends everything you had done in France and showed pictures of the places you'd been to. As it was getting late, everyone went back home because even though it was the holidays, most of them worked in the morning. You were the last one to leave because you went to the bathroom._

_When you came back, everyone had left and Pip had sent you a text to tell you that he would stay with Theodosia tonight while George said that he would bring Angie home. You couldn't help but smile. You were heading outside when you spotted him._ _You recognized him right away, perfectly remembering his silhouette. His back was slightly hunched on the bar as he took a sip of his wine, you didn't even know that this place served drinks like those. You debated for a couple of seconds, wondering if you should go to him or simply leave._

_**Go big or go home, Y/n.** _

_"Mister Jefferson." You politely smiled, trying to keep your excitement down._

_The man turned around, looking down as his gaze met yours. He looked slightly older yet still as charming as ever, it was as if he hadn't changed at all, though. His puffy hair still surrounded his beautiful face like a halo, his brown eyes were still the prettiest shade you had ever seen. You had always thought that he was an angel in disguise. He tilted his head, confused, and blinked._

_"Hello, Miss...?"_

_He paused, squinting his eyes, then a flash of recognition dawned on his face as he took you in._

_"Well I'll be damned, if it ain't Y/n Hamilton."_

_You bit your lips to prevent your grin from growing wider at his southern drawl._

_"You have grown so much," he genuinely smiled. "I almost did not recognize you."_

_"What gave it away?"_

_"Your eyes," he told you. "You have your mother's eyes."_

_You chuckled, playing with a lock of your hair as you peered at him through your eyelashes._

_"Now, what's that supposed to mean?" You arched an eyebrow and he merely chuckled._

_"Nothing bad, I promise."_

_He gestured to the empty barstool next to him so you could sit. He ordered you a fancy drink you didn't recognize before turning around so that he could face you better._

_"You've been gone for quite some time, am I right?" he asked you and you nodded. "James told me that you were studying in France."_

_"Correct," you nodded and took a sip of the drink. "I came back yesterday," you explained. "I finally graduated and I am now free from my studies and ready to be thrown into the professional world."_

_He raised his eyebrows and the corners of his lips slightly twitched up._

_"Congratulation, darlin'."_

_You ignored the warmth the nickname provided you and merely smiled._

_"Thank you."_

_"What are you going to do then?"_

_"Actually, I got an offer from a primary school not so far away from here." You told him._

_"When do you start?"_

_"After the holidays, if everything goes well."_

_"I'm sure you will be an amazing teacher."_

_"Now, you're just being nice." You teased._

_He shot you a charming smile, almost blinding you with his clean pearly whites._

_"I have never lied to you, Y/n," he promised with a hand on his heart. "Now, tell me, did you see Gilbert when you were in France?"_

_You spent the rest of the evening talking about your sojourn in Thomas's favourite country. Whenever you would mention a place where he had been too, he would beam and tell you about it._ _You almost regretted not sending him postcards, he would have liked them, except for the part when you told him about your feelings for him, of course. You had kept them, nonetheless, hidden away in a box under your bed._

_"Years have been kind to you, Y/n." He complimented after a while.  
_

_You slightly blushed._

_"You're still as charming as ever." You replied, slightly tilting your head._

_"Is that so?" he arched an eyebrow, the corner of his lips curling up. "I am pretty sure that's the alcohol talking."_

_"Oh no," you waved your hand. "I'm not drunk, barely tipsy," you chuckled. "I simply never got to say it."_

_"That you found me charming?"_

_You nodded as you hummed._

_"Don't tell anyone but..." you slightly leaned in so that you could whisper in his ear. "Magenta is my favourite colour."_

_He looked at you for a couple of seconds before laughing._

_"Why is it a secret?"_

_"Do you know how hard it is to have magenta as your favourite colour when your father is Alexander Hamilton, the self-proclaimed nemesis of Thomas Jefferson?" You arched an eyebrow._

_"That's fair, that's fair," he nodded, his hair bouncing. "How come?"_

_"You."_

_His smile slightly diminished as he tilted his head, staring at you with such intensity that made you toes curl up in your shoes. You wished you could tell what was happening in his brain. Did he ever think of you as well? How did he see you? Were you more than just Alexander's daughter in his eyes?_

_You had not interacted a lot with him but every time you had, he had left you helpless. You had been just a kid back then but as you grew older, you knew that what you held for the man was way more than innocent fascination._ _You couldn't get him out of your mind, you'd listened to your father rant about him for hours just to hear about him and you'd also asked James many questions about the Virginian as well._

 _He always answered you honestly, delighted to see a Hamilton not being hostile towards his best friend. You didn't know if he'd realized that you held some sort of affection for the older man bu_ _t if he had, he never said anything about it. You hoped that he never mentioned all the questions you asked Thomas, how embarrassing it would be if he were to know._

_At some point, Thomas checked his watch and winced when he saw that it was almost one in the morning. It wasn't that late per se, but he was not used to staying in a bar for so long but meeting you had been a pleasant surprise._

_"It was nice, to see you again Thomas." You smiled as you both stepped outside._

_"The pleasure is shared." He assured._

_Since you were wearing heels, your neck did not hurt as much as it used to when you looked at him. You couldn't help but look at him up and down, savouring the way his suit perfectly framed his toned body. Y_ _ou had seen pictures of him at the beach and you'd be damned if the man didn't look like a greek god. When you gazed up to meet his eyes, you noticed that his mouth was moving._

_"Come again?" You asked, slightly blushing._

_"I was just saying that we should do that again another time." He repeated, the corner of his lips slightly twitching up._

_Fuck, he knew that you had been checking him out._

_"I'd love that." You enthusiastically nodded._

_"Perfect." He beamed and you felt yourself melt._

**_I would climb that like a tree._ **

_"Are you sure it's still not the alcohol talking?"_

_**Fuck, did I say that out loud?** _

_"Yes, you did." He chuckled._

_You took a deep breath, refusing to meet his eyes. You had the chance to spend a good time with your long time crush and you ruined? You clenched your fists so hard your knuckles became white, you wanted the Earth to open up and swallow you whole. Thomas's fingers found your chin as he gently raised it so that you could meet his eyes._

_You were surprised to see no judging in them. They were dark, almost black as they darted to your lips then back to your eyes. You did not even notice that he slowly leaned in and that you did just the same._

_"What a pretty lamb you are," he murmured as he took you in._

_The only response you deemed acceptable was a kiss. Your hands found his soft curls, and his hands found your waist and everything was perfect. He tasted like red wine and spices; an odd mix that made your toes curl up in your shoes._ _You moaned when his tongue found yours, battling for dominance. In the past, you had wondered many times how kissing Thomas Jefferson would feel like and y_ _ou were not disappointed._

 _Kissing him felt like having your soul dancing in the stars. It felt safe and sound, you had the impression no harm could be done to you when you were in his arms. His strong perfume and the lack of air coming into your lungs made your head spin and y_ _ou both broke apart, panting. You let out a blissful sigh as he rested his forehead against yours, slightly stroking your cheek with his thumb._

_"Take me with you, Thomas."_

_His reply came almost immediately._

_"Your wish is my command."_

_You stumbled across his room, chuckling when you almost fell on the ground. Your breath got caught up in your throat when you took a look at the view he had. Of course, Thomas Jefferson had a penthouse with the prettiest view of the city._

_"It's beautiful." You breathed as you stared at the skyscrapers with wide eyes._

_Thomas merely observed you as you took the city in, your eyes shining with wonder and excitement. He made his way to you and wrapped his strong arms around your waist._

_"You like it?"_

_You silently nodded, before turning around and locking your arms around his neck. Your dress soundlessly fell on the floor and you found yourself in anything but your underwear in front of the older man._ _He took you in, his eyes soaking on your body like a dry sponge, before he started kissing you slowly. Thomas was a patient man; he was in no rush. The night was still young and you had no intention to leave._ _You kicked your heels on the floor and jumped in his arms. He effortlessly carried you to the bed and laid you on it as if you were a china doll. He settled between your legs, his dark eyes pining you on the magenta silk sheets._

_"I think that's unfair," you breathed as he kissed the crook of your neck. "You're still dressed."_

_"Would you like to undress me, sweetheart?"_

_"Please."_

"Weren't you scared, back then?" You asked him.

"Of what?"

"Of my father learning about our relationship."

"To be fair, I didn't even think about it back then, you were just Y/n," he gazed down to meet your eyes. "Not Y/n _Hamilton._ "

"I'm glad I spotted you in that bar."

"I'm glad you did too." He smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

When you started seeing each other, both of you came to the agreement that no one should know about your relationship. What you were doing was legal, but the public wouldn't like having the Secretary of State dating the Secretary of Treasury's daughter and you certainly did not want your father to know about it either. You already knew how he was going to react and you were not ready to have him cut you out of his will.

You already found yourself in some... interesting situations. Since your father didn't leave the White House for lunch, you were the one who came to him so that you could eat together. It was also a good opportunity for you to see your boyfriend as well. The organization of the offices made it so that Thomas was first and then your father's office came a little bit further away, which meant that you could see him first before having lunch with your father.

Since he adored your cooking, you often dropped something for him to eat and he was always delighted when you had time to pop by. Even if you couldn't stay for long, he loved having you with him. You remembered how once you'd come to his office, only to hear him talking to James about you.

_"Thomas, I hope that you do know what you are doing."_

_"I have no idea what you are talking about."_

_"Now Thomas, I thought we were friends." He quirked an eyebrow._

_"I..." he sighed. "I don't know, Jemmy," he admitted. "I... I'm not used to being so..."_

_"Head over heels for a woman?"_

_"Yes."_

_You couldn't help but smile._

_"It's been a long time since Martha and yet... everything feels so new. She's so different from what I imagined, James, she's... wild."_

_"Y/n Hamilton is not someone who can be tamed."_

_"I would never want to tame her," he smiled. "She's just... beyond words."_

_"And she is Hamilton's daughter."_

_"She's so much more than that."_

_"Of course she is," James nodded. "But it doesn't mean that she isn't your co-worker's daughter too, Thomas."_

_"I know."_

_"I've known that kid all of her life, I would not live to see her hurt, nor would Dolley."_

_"You know that I would never-" He started but his friend cut him off._

_"I have no doubts about your affections towards her, Thomas, but you must understand that people will talk if it goes public. People might not be pleased to have you dating the Secretary of Treasury's daughter, don't you think?"_

_"I know." he paused. "How did you know? I didn't tell you anything about it."_

_"I paid attention," he simply replied. "Y/n asked me a lot of questions about you and your house smells like her perfume."_

_"What kind of spy shit is this?" he scoffed. "My house smells like her perfume?"_

_"Not only your house," he smirked. "Your office as well but it's always around lunchtime."_

_"Do you think anyone knows?"_

_"No," he shook his head. "I've noticed it because I know you, I know who you are. You are incredibly discreet."_

_"We have to."_

_"Man, you've known the girl since she was a kid."_

_"I know! I know James! Don't you think I'm not aware of all of this? Don't you think I don't know what is at risk? You're right but I-" he paused. "I love her."_

_He gazed up to look at his friend._

_"And there's nothing I can do. I'm bewitched, it's too late."_

_He turned around, facing the window._

_"When the time comes, what will you say to Hamilton?"_

_"The truth."_

_"He won't like it."_

_"He won't," Thomas accepted. "But he doesn't have to, Y/n is all I need."_

_"Her father is important to her." James reminded him._

_"I will never ask her to choose, I could never do such a thing. If she decides to leave me at her father's wish, then so be it, but I will not force her into anything she might not be comfortable engaging in."_

_"She's changed you, you know?"_

_Thomas sighed._

" _I know._ "

* * *

Your mother invited you over for dinner, wanting to hear everything about the children you were taking care of at school. She ran the orphanage of New York City and she couldn't be any prouder to have her first-born child being a teacher and being so close to children as well. You had missed her greatly when you were in France, even though you called on a daily basis.

"Mom, this is delicious." You moaned.

"I love you so much, darling Betsy," your father blissfully smiled as he took another bite of the meat. "You're perfect."

"Now, that's just your stomach talking," she chuckled and she patted your head. "Is everything alright, darling?"

You swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a little bit tired, but everything is fine. The kids are adorable but they can be a lot to handle."

"Would you like to come with me to the orphanage this weekend? I'm sure the children would love to see you. It's been some time since you last came."

You couldn't help but smile. When you were younger you used to accompany your mother to the orphanage and spend time with the children. You had made many friends over the years, some with whom you still kept in touch, even today.

"Sure thing, I would love too. I missed the kids." You smiled.

"We got a new donation by the way," your mother informed you. "A generous one by Thomas Jefferson."

You mentally grinned.

"That's very nice of him, mom."

"Yes, it really is."

"Oh, Eliza," Alexander called. "I don't know if I told you, but I heard that Jefferson got himself a girl."

You froze.

"Is that so?" Eliza smiled. "Well that is good for him, right?"

"Good for him? Poor woman!" he dramatically sighed. "Can you imagine? Having to put up with someone as tiring as him on a daily basis?"

"Yes, I can only imagine." She deadpanned looking at him.

You would have laughed if it weren't for your father's words.

"I heard she's pretty young, way younger than him."

"Why are you so interested in his love life?" You asked.

"I'm not," he shrugged. "It was just some gossips that I heard."

"You, old men, gossip?" You mocked.

"Of course, they do," your mother chirped. "They do have plenty of time to kill, am I right, darling?"

"You know that's not true, Eliza!" Alexander immediately retorted. " _I_ work hard!"

"I know, my love, I know."

She kissed the top of his head and you couldn't help but roll your eyes.

_He can be such a child sometimes._

"Anyway, when do you want to go to the orphanage?" You asked, changing the subject.

"I was thinking about this weekend?"

"Perfect."

When you found yourself alone in the bathroom, you called Thomas.

" _Hey baby girl, is everything alright?_ "

"Yeah, yeah. I just..." you sighed. "I just wanted to talk to you, are you free right now?"

" _Wait a minute._ "

You vaguely heard him talk to someone then you heard a door being closed.

" _I am all yours._ "

"I went to my parents' house today," you began. "Apparently there are some gossips about you going out with a younger woman."

" _Please, don't tell me you're accusing me of cheating._ " He deadpanned.

"No, not at all," you chuckled. "It's just that... I thought that we were being careful, I don't understand how people heard about us."

" _Does your father know that you are the woman?_ "

"Do you think that I would still be alive to tell you if he knew?"

" _Touché._ "

"Did you tell anyone?"

" _Of course not, darlin', we said that we would keep it a secret and that's what we'_ _re doing._ "

"And James-"

" _James would never tell a soul, he promised. He's the one covering for me when I have lunch with you, you know._ "

"Okay. What should we do about it?"

" _Except being more careful, I don't know what to say, baby girl,_ " he admitted. " _I'll try to see about these rumours, alright?_ "

"Alright."

" _Hey, your father didn't say anything bad to you, did he?_ "

"Not at all, he doesn't know it's me. I'm just scared to see his reaction when he'll know."

" _There's no need thinking about it, lamb. Let's enjoy our peace while we can._ "

"You are right," you sighed as you massaged your temple. "Hey, this weekend, I'm going to the orphanage with my mom."

" _That's nice darling,_ " he smiled. " _It's been a while since you last saw the kids, right?_ "

"Yeah."

" _Do you want me to come?_ "

"Won't it be suspicious if you came?"

" _Not really. I make donations to this orphanage, it's only fair for me to visit it every once in a while_."

"You're right," you nodded. "My mum told me that you made a donation. Thank you."

" _It's alright, I have the money to help people_."

"You're such a sweetheart," you blissfully smiled. "I love you."

" _I love you too, darlin'._ "

* * *

You were surprised to see the children so thrilled about Thomas's visit. It seemed that it was not the first time that he came and they adored him. Your mother was surprised but pleased to see him as well. You got to tell the children about your trip to France and you gave them the presents you brought back for them. You couldn't help but smile as your lover played the violin to them.

Eliza silently observed you all afternoon as you interacted with the Democratic-Republican. She made no comments on how you would stand close to each other, how he would look at you when he thought no one was around, how you smiled at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

There were times when your Thomas would invite your parents over for dinner and of course, you were present as well. Despite her husband's rivalry with the man, Eliza loved him. They talked a lot when he came to the orphanage and were good friends. With his growing attachment to you, she couldn't help but appreciate him more. She never spoke a word of it with her husband, but _she knew._ She simply waited for you to tell her.

Alas, even though Monticello was a beautiful place, and that the food eaten there was absolutely divine when Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton were in the same room, the estate was never a peaceful place to be. They would always argue. Well, your father always started it. You hoped that having banned politics from the table would help, but not at all. Once, they argued about printed money and coins for a whole hour.

"Jefferson, you suck." Your father spat and you rolled your eyes.

"Hamilton, you swallow." Your lover immediately retaliated without a second thought.

The whole table was silent until you burst out of laughing and all eyes fell on you.

"I'm so sorry," you immediately apologized. "It's not funny, I know."

"No, it's not." Your father scolded.

You bit your lips to prevent your grin from growing wider when you felt Thomas's hand on your thigh.

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" Your mother sweetly smiled, but you could see the warning directed to your father in her eyes.

"Fine." He huffed.

You enjoyed the silence, not quite used to it when your father was around.

"So, you call your mistress _Baby girl,_ Jefferson?" Alexander said out of the blue. "Although I'm not surprised, I heard she's practically a baby compared to you."

You froze and so did Thomas's hand.

"I beg your pardon, Hamilton?" Thomas tilted his head, his cold gaze on your father unforgiving.

"Alexander." Eliza warned.

"Well, it's not my fault I heard it." The immigrant shrugged.

"I do not think that it is any of your business." The Virginian replied.

"Alright, alright," he raised his hands in surrender. "I just thought it might be interesting to point it out."

"It's not."

Your father turned his head to look at you, surprised by your words.

"Can I talk to you for a second please, dad?" You asked him and he barely nodded.

You both got up from your seats and left the room.

"What is it?"

"Could you please stop?" you gritted through your teeth. "Mister Jefferson is being a nice host and he's being respectful. Mom came here to have a good time and enjoy a nice dinner, alright? So please, stop making a fuss and save the insult for the Congress floor."

"But Y/n he-"

"Would you like it if he were to talk about your family in the same way you talk about his?" You asked, perfectly knowing that you had made your point.

"Well..." he paused. "Not really."

"Good. Now please, behave for mom, alright?"

He stared at you for a couple of seconds.

"You remind me of Angelica when you speak like this."

"I lived with her for a couple of years, remember?"

"That must be why, then."

You bid goodbye to Thomas with your parents, perfectly knowing that you would be back soon. You thought that the evening went well, despite the few rows between your father and your lover. You couldn't help but feel uncomfortable every time your father mentioned Thomas's new girlfriend, unaware that it was, in fact, you. You simply hoped that he would drop it soon.

"Do you know how hot it is to hear you call me Mister Jefferson?" Your lover smirked as he kissed the crook of your neck.

"Of course, you would have the whole superiority kink." You chuckled as you look out the window.

"Is everything alright, angel mine?" He asked, wrapping his arms around your waist.

"Tonight's been tiring," you sighed. "I just wish that you could get along."

"I tried my best."

"I know you did. It's just my father, he can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Just like someone I know."

He kissed your temple and you closed your eyes.

* * *

You never knew how the news got out. You and Thomas had been careful with your dates and strolls in the parks, making sure that you weren't followed or that anyone couldn't recognize you and yet a single picture was all that was needed to cause outrage.

You were at school and you didn't even know about it since you didn't have your phone with you. You didn't see the twenty-eight missed calls and the ten messages from Thomas and James. How could you have known? The troubles came in the form of Alexander Hamilton, entering the room when all of your classes were done, at the end of the day.

"Dad?" you blinked. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

How come was he here instead of being at work? You knew that only an important emergency would make him come out of work early. Fear gripped your stomach as you expected the worst.

"Did something happen to mom? To Pip or Angie?"

He shook his head.

"You know, I always took great pride in being able to read you."

You tilted your head, confused as he walked to the window.

"When you were a child, you would always follow me around, do you remember? I would take you to my office because you didn't want to leave me," he fondly recalled but his smile did not reach his eyes. "I was always a keen observer, that's something you have always told me."

"Dad what are you-"

"And yet I was too blind to see that my own daughter was sleeping with _Thomas fucking Jefferson_."

It felt as if a bucket of icy water had been thrown on you. Your heart started pounding in your chest and you swallowed hard, your stomach twisted in the most unpleasant way and the only thing you wanted to do was to throw up. Your hands became sweaty as you blinked.

"What?"

"Do you know how I felt like when I saw this picture of you together?" he asked you. "I felt betrayed!"

"Dad-"

"You are a baby, Y/n, a _BABY_ compared to him!"

"I'm not a baby! I'm twenty-three years old!"

"A BABY !" He repeated.

"You were already married and with three kids by that time!" You shouted back.

"But not with Jeffershit!"

"Well, I hope not!"

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"What?"

"Did you do that just to spite me? To get my attention?"

"To get your-?" You blinked.

Then you understood.

"Why... Why do you always must bring everything back to you? The world does not revolve around you, dad!"

"What do you expect me to believe!? You are sleeping with Jefferson! With Thomas FUCKING Jefferson! My own daughter! It's a personal attack!"

"It's not a personal attack!" you screamed back, feeling the tears gather in your eyes. "It's not about you! It has never been about you!"

"Then what was it about!?"

"It was about him! It's always been _him_ , dad!"

"How could it be about him?" He scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Because I love him!" You cried.

He froze.

" _No._ "

The way his voice was sharp and his tone unforgiving made your heart drop to your stomach. You knew that if your father were to learn about your relationship with Thomas, it wouldn't be something easy to handle. Your father loathed the man with such vigour... you knew that it would be almost impossible to make it work, yet you had hoped it. Deep down, you had hoped it, that your father would accept it for the sake of your happiness, but he didn't.

"Do you know the shame I have been put through today, Y/n?"

"T-the shame?"

"All the looks and talks I had to endure at work?"

_Of course._

You didn't really think about it, but of course, your father would also be personally touched by your relationship with Thomas and not only because he didn't like him but because you were dating his political and public 'enemy'. You didn't think that people would be so interested in a love affair between you and the Secretary of State, since everything you did was legal. The only problem was that your last name was _Hamilton._

"You've disappointed me greatly, Y/n." He told you.

You felt your world crashing down, you had never heard your father tell you such a thing, to him, you were his joy, his little girl. You had always been close, even when you went away, despite being loaded with work, he would always answer your daily calls and hear you rant about your classes just like you would listen to him rant about Thomas.

"D-Dad, please I-"

"I don't want to hear it. I don't-" he took a step back. "I can't believe you did this, Y/n."

When you left the building, you saw Thomas waiting for you on the parking lot. You were a a hot mess of warm tears as you melted into his arms. He held you close as you cried, caressing your back in a soothing manner. He drove you back to your place, prepared you a cup of tea and sat with you on your couch. He silently listened to you as you told me what had happened with your father.

"Did he... did he come to see you?"

"Oh don't worry, baby girl, I was not spared either," he told you. "He came as soon as he heard about it and punched me in the face."

When you squinted your eyes, you noticed the bruise forming on your boyfriend's cheek and the cut on his lips. You had been too caught up in your anguish to notice that he had been hurt, by your father, nonetheless.

"Oh my god, are you alright!? I didn't even notice-"

"It's alright, baby girl, it's alright."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, don't worry." He smoothly lied.

You averted your eyes.

"Hey, it's not your fault, lamb. He's just being a jerk, that's all."

"He hates me."

"No, Y/n, he doesn't. A father could never hate their child."

"How could you know?" You snapped, more harshly then you intended.

"I never hated my children."

You froze.

"You had children?"

"Yes," he nodded. "They all died, just like my Martha."

"Oh, Thomas..." you whispered. "I'm so sorry... I didn't know..."

"It's alright," he shushed you, gently cradling your face between his hands. "We will talk about it another day, alright? Today is about you and making you feel better."

"You've been hurt too, Thomas. What did people say?"

"I don't care what they said. I only care about _you._ "

"I love you Thomas, you know that right?"

"And I love you too."

* * *

A few weeks later and it was old news. You deleted your Twitter account and you made a new private Instagram account. People were no longer interested in your affair with Thomas, you even received some encouraging words from people supporting your relationship. Your mother reassured you, telling you that your father didn't mean his words and that _it's just how he gets Y/n._ She came to your flat for tea and was surprised to be met with your lover.

"Thomas." She blinked but there was a pleasant smile on her face.

"Eliza," he nodded as he opened her the door. "Please, do come in."

"Thank you."

"Y/n is not home yet," he told her. "She went grocery shopping but she told me that you were supposed to come by."

"That's alright," she smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Eliza. How are you?"

"Tired," she admitted. "But alright."

He noticed the bags under her eyes and the way she seemed exhausted. It was no surprise. He knew that as a mother, she did not like to see her daughter suffer and he also knew that as the faithful and loyal wife that she was, she didn't like to see Hamilton like that as well. He wondered how it was back at the Hamilton household. How were the children doing?

"Eliza, I am sorry if we have caused you any harm-" He started but she cut him off.

"Don't, Thomas," she raised her hand. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"You... You are not against this?" He asked, confused.

"Why would I be?" she paused. "Yes, I guess I could have many reasons but the truth is that... you make my daughter happy, happier than she has ever been. Every time she talked about you... I could see it in her eyes, how much she _cared_."

"You knew," he realized. "You knew it."

"Yes." She nodded.

"How?"

"At the orphanage," she chuckled. "You could not take your eyes off of her," she recalled. "The way you looked at her was enough to tell me everything."

"I'm sorry if we did not say anything."

"I understand the secrecy," she gently smiled. "You needed time and you needed your privacy."

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"She is doing better," he slowly nodded. "It's been hard, but the kids are being very affectionate towards her. Philip and Angie also came here a couple of times this week."

"Yes, they told me that they would come, they... they're rather annoyed with their father at the moment."

She slightly adverted her eyes.

"Eliza."

She gazed up.

"You mustn't take any responsibility for your husband's words or actions."

"It's hard to see my family like this, Thomas," she admitted. "I just wished that Alexander could see how _happy_ our daughter is with you."

"You know... I don't know why he hates me so much," he confessed. "Well now with the whole affair, I think I know, but even before."

"He..." she sighed. "Alexander was born on an island, out of wedlock and poor. He had to work very hard to get where he is now, he's an intelligent man and he had never been challenged by someone as clever as him but then you came along and you caught him off guard. Despite everything, he admires you, you know."

Thomas's eyebrows touched his hairline.

"It's just that he feels threatened by your intelligence and your station. You are the exact opposite of him, you come from a great family with old money, something he never had. Alexander has strong beliefs and he wants to convert people to his ideas, he's convinced that he can persuade everyone, in the end. Since you are the main person who confronts him and challenges him..."

"I think I understand now."

"Thomas, I'm home!" You called as you entered the flat.

You made your way to the kitchen with the grocery bag and stopped in your tracks when you saw your mother. She looked different, more tired but yet again, you were not surprised, she had to put up with your father, back home. You put the bag on the kitchen island before hugging her. She held you close and you couldn't help but shed a few tears on her shoulder.

You were so relieved to know that your mother approved of your relationship with Thomas, that she understood and supported you. She told you that she tried to change Alexander's mind, but he didn't want to hear anything, he busied himself with his work and spent all of his free time in his office, working on his debt plan.

"How about you come to Monticello, this summer with the kids, hum?" Thomas proposed.

You looked at him and you smiled.

"Oh yes, mum! I know how much you love Monticello!" you said. "Philip loves it too and John, James, and Angie have never been there."

"I don't know, I don't want to impose-" She started but your lover gently cut her off.

"There is no worry, Eliza," he promised. "It would be my pleasure, Monticello is a large estate, I would love to have it filled with people and laughter."

"Fair enough, we will come."

Your father refused to come, he even gave Eliza the cold shoulder for actually proposing and going to Virginia. He considered it as a betrayal, saying that everyone was against him, he made it sound as if he were the victim. You knew that your father was hurt by your secret and your lies, but that did not mean that your family had to suffer because of it.

"You know, it's kinda weird."

"What is weird, Pip?"

"Well, you and Mister Jefferson."

"Really?" you slightly smiled. "But you already knew and you said that you approved."

"I do, but... everyone knows now. I mean... I've known him ever since I was born," he shrugged. "But... if he makes you happy then I guess that... that's what's important."

You felt the tears rise in your eyes. Those were the words you wished to have heard from your father but at least your younger brother understood. If he could understand, how come your father couldn't? You just wished for everything to go back to what it was before. _Normal._

You were surprised when one day, your father called you. He told you that he wanted to talk to you, as soon as possible. You decided to drop by for lunch at his office, perfectly knowing that it was the only moment when he was available. You were glad to see him again, even though you were anxious. Thomas told you that if you needed him or anything, he would come too, but it was a discussion between your father and yourself only. You appreciated the intention, though.

"I talked with your mother." He started.

"Okay."

"And... she was right," he sighed. "I shouldn't have behaved as I did, I was a terrible father and I don't even deserve to have a daughter as brilliant as you."

You slightly smiled.

"I'm a terrible father," he continued. "But I love you, Y/n and... even though I do not like this idea of you being with Jefferson... I shouldn't have said all these things. Your mother told me that he made you happy, in the pictures of the two of you, I could clearly see that you were happy with him."

"He does make me happy," you nodded. "And I'm sorry too."

"No, Y/n-"

"You were right, though, I should have told you," you retorted. "But I was so scared because I knew how you felt about it and I was so scared that you would hate me..."

"Oh Y/n..."

He brought you closer into a tight hug.

"I could never hate you, alright? I'm sorry if I made you if this way. I was just so angry and..." he sighed. "I have no excuses, really, I'm sorry."

"I missed you, dad."

"I missed you too, pumpkin."

He kissed your forehead and you closed your eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"But I swear to God if that motherfucker hurts you, I'll kill him," he seriously said. "I've been to war, Y/n, I know how to do it."

"I know dad," you smiled. "I know."

Things got better and Thomas had been right, when he proposed, _you knew_. It was for your anniversar, there were glitter, champagne, and a lot of crying involved, but when you came back home, it was with your _fiancé._ Your mother was thrilled and your father was... a surprise actually, because from what Thomas told you, he had asked your father first and apparently, your father reluctantly agreed, as long as he promised to make you happy. When you learned that, you went to your father's office, the next day, and knocked him on the floor with a tight hug. He hadn't been so sure about his decision, but when he saw the tears in your eyes and your bright smile, he knew that he couldn't regret it.

Angelica, Peggy, and your mother helped you with the wedding. With Thomas, you had agreed on a silver themed one, instead of having _magenta_ all over the place _,_ and you would marry in spring. It was a beautiful ceremony and Alexander cried when he came to walk you down the aisle. You looked so beautiful in the dress Hercules had made for you, you reminded him of Eliza on their wedding.

The relationship between Thomas and Alexander slightly improved. They managed to have small conversations without arguing, or at least, without being at each other's throat, but debating was in their nature and they did not spare each other in cabinet meetings, but at least, they saved the insults for the Congress floor. Everything was fine.

Until it wasn't.

"Y/n." Thomas called as he entered the flat.

"Hello, babe," you smiled as you stirred the pot. "I didn't think you would be home so early but hey, that's fine by me. I've been craving some mac and cheese."

"Y/n." Thomas called once again.

When you turned your eyes to look at your lover, your smile slowly faded. He was frowning and you could tell that something had happened. Was it your father again? Did he get into a fight at work? Did he hear some bad news?

"What is it, Thomas?"

"I think you need to sit down."

"Oh my god, is James okay?" You asked with wide eyes.

"What? No, darling, don't worry, James is alright. It's just that... there is something I need to tell you but I think you just need to sit down."

He led you to the couch and sat next to you.

"What is it?"

"Today, with Aaron and James, we went to see your father."

"Dear God, he did not hit you once again, did he?" you asked, cupping his face with your hands. "I thought that things got better!"

"No, don't worry." He reassured as he took your hands in his.

"What is it, then?"

"We... found checks stubs, from several accounts, a lot of money paid in different amounts to a man called James Reynolds."

"Okay...?"

"They suggested that your father engaged in speculation."

Your eyes grew wide.

"No, my father would never do this, he loves his job way too much Thomas," you profusely shook your head. "You know that he would never do this, right?"

"Y/n-"

"Please, Thomas, give him a chance," you pleaded. "I know that he's your political enemy but-"

"He wasn't embezzling our government funds."

You sighed in relief.

"But what was it, then?"

"He..." he paused. "He paid the man so he could keep sleeping with his wife."

You blinked.

"Come again?"

"He..." he cleared his throat. "He paid Reynolds so that he could keep sleeping with his wife."

Surely, you heard wrong, your father would never do something like that, your father loved your mother. It had always been Alexander and Eliza, Eliza and Alexander, they had been in love for decades; you had seen it your whole life. Perhaps it was just a misunderstanding, perhaps he was...

"He told us that his wife seduced him and that when they began their affair, Reynolds asked for money or he would tell your mother about it. It was all a plot against him."

"I..." you paused. "I think I'm going to be sick."

You threw up as soon as you reached the toilets. Thomas held your hair as you puked. You had the impression that you were going to vomit your heart as well. Did your mother know? Who knew about this? What were you supposed to do? Should you confront him about it? Should you tell your mother? What would Philip say? What about your younger siblings?

What consequences would it have on your family? On your public image? Your father was the Secretary of Treasury, the scandal would ruin him and your family. Should you keep it down and pray that no one finds out? Thomas assured you that James and Aaron would never tell a soul but that did not mean that no one else would.

"Thomas, I don't know what to do."

"Give it a few days, okay?" he proposed. "Just so you can clear your mind. You'll make a decision then, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Your father was more in a hurry than you, it appeared. You were eating lunch with your co-workers when you received a message from your aunt Angelica. You did text a lot, so it was not unusual but you dropped your fork when you read it.

> **From Aunty Angie: Your father invented a new kind of stupid.**

He entitled it, _The Reynolds Pamphlet._ 91 pages with explicit contents about his extramarital affair with the twenty-one years old Maria Reynolds. He had given all the details, even some that you didn't even need in the first place, to justify himself against the accusation of embezzlement. You refused to believe it at first but you read it and you perfectly-recognized your father's writing. It was a kind of writing you had always been jealous of, as a child, because you truly believed that no one could write like your father.

_I had frequent meetings with her, most of them at my own house._ Your lips curled into a frown as you looked at the post. _Mrs Hamilton being absent with our children on a visit to our daughter._

No one indeed.

Thomas called you shortly after he heard the news as well, he told you that he would pick you up as soon as possible so that you could go see your mother. You knew that she needed you more than anything in the world at that precise moment and you couldn't wait to be home.

"Mom."

When she gazed up, your heart broke. Her porcelain skin was stained with warm tears, her hair was a mess and she looked... _helpless._

"Where did I fail?"

You felt the anger rise in you as she sobbed into your arms.

"You did not fail, mom," you promised her. " _He_ failed us, you did everything right."

"I don't understand, Y/n," she told you as she looked in your eyes. "I don't understand."

"Don't worry mum, it's okay," you soothed. "Everything is going to be okay."

Thomas offered your mother and your siblings a place to stay in town, not so far from where you lived. She accepted, perfectly knowing that she needed to get some time off from the familial house and that she did not want to face Alexander right away. You did not share the same opinion. As soon as the house was empty, you came there, to pick up a couple of things your sister had forgotten to take. When you closed the door to Angie's room, you heard a voice.

"Eliza?"

You went into the corridor to find yourself face to face with your father.

"Y/n." He breathed.

_God, he looked miserable._

"What are you-"

"How could you?" You cut him off and he winced at your sharp town.

"Y/n I-"

"How could _you_ do this to mom?"

"I didn't mean-"

"To sleep with someone younger than your own daughter? Did she even agree to this?"

"W-Well of course she did!" he sputtered. "I would have never-"

" _My love for you is never in doubt._ " You quoted and he stopped.

"What?"

"That's what you said to mom when you asked her to marry you, you promised that your love was not in doubt."

"It isn't! I love your mother!"

"How could you love her with what you've done?"

"I was tired and I wasn't thinking straight, Y/n!"

"So that's an excuse?" you scoffed. "Thomas gets tired too and yet he doesn't sleep with the first girl who comes to him!"

"Don't talk to me about him." He gritted through his teeth.

"Why? You can't handle the fact that he is a better husband than you?"

"It was an act of political sacrifice!" He shouted.

"Sacrifice?" you frowned. "What are you even talking about dad? No one accused you of having an affair! You were the one who published the Pamphlet! No one forced you too!"

"I had no other choice Y/n! I couldn't let people think I was embezzling our government's funds! Jefferson would have-"

"Thomas promised me that he would never tell a soul !" you screamed. "And he always keeps his promises, unlike you!"

"Don't-"

"You... you gave me the long talk because I was in a relationship with the man I loved while you were off fucking a whore when you had mom waiting for you at home." You gritted through your teeth.

Alexander took a step back at your harsh words.

"She's younger than me," you hissed. "And you are the one talking to Thomas about sleeping with a child!?"

"Y/n, please-"

"You published all the texts and the explicit things you have done with her!" you screamed. "How could you do that to mum? How could be so heartless and cruel?"

"I-"

"Did you think of us, dad?" You asked.

"I did it for you!"

"No," you shook your head. "You did it for yourself, and when the time comes, explain to the children the pain and embarrassment _you_ put our mother through," you snarled. "Tell them that it was for their own good that you tore our family apart."

"I never meant to-"

"Do you know the shame we have been put through ever since you wrote that damn Pamphlet?" you asked. "All the looks and talks we had to endure at work or at school?"

He averted his eyes.

"How could you have been so selfish?"

"I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it." You coldly replied.

You turned around to leave, perfectly knowing that there was nothing left for you here. You paused et the threshold as you looked over your shoulder.

"God, I hope you're satisfied."

* * *

You knew you were in trouble when your period was late. You thought nothing of it at first, you blamed it on the stress with the whole Pamphlet affair, with your family, and with your work, but when you started throwing up in the morning and having some specific cravings, you knew that something was up.

You bought three pregnancy tests, just to be sure. You swallowed hard as you waited for the minutes to pass. When your lover came back from work, he found you crying on the bathroom floor. He rushed to your side and cupped your face into his hands, asking you if something was wrong. You did not reply.

Slowly, you gave him the three positive tests. He furrowed his eyebrows for a couple of seconds before of flash of recognition dawned on his face. His wide eyes met yours, frantic, looking for an answer he already knew. You merely nodded, averting your eyes then, he started crying as well. He repeated a thousand times that he loved you, that he would do anything to protect you and your baby.

Your mother was ecstatic, it seemed to take her mind elsewhere. She would drag you to the mall to buy you all the stuff you needed for your child. Thomas gladly provided the funds and she insisted on decorating the nursery with you. It was nice to see her happy again, genuinely happy. You were delighted when you learned that Lafayette was coming back to America to see you. You scheduled a meeting with him and his darling as soon as they laid foot on the American soil.

"Gilbert!" You smiled when you saw the man sitting in a booth.

"Y/n!"

He met you halfway and he held you as close as he could with your baby bump.

"Look at you, my, you have gotten quite big!"

"That's because she's pregnant, mon chéri." Adrienne replied, giving you a quick kiss.

"Are you?"

"Yes I am, uncle Laf! That's what I wanted to tell you!" You chuckled as everyone sat down.

"Where is your beloved?" Adrienne asked you.

"He should be here soon. He promised he would come out of work as soon as he could."

"I still can't believe that you are with Thomas, you know. Even though I came to the wedding and that you are expecting his child," Gilbert admitted. "I should have known, though. You asked way too many questions about him when you were in France."

You did not have time to feel embarrassed because you felt someone kiss the top of your hair. You gazed up to see your husband smiling down at you.

"You should have waited for me darlin'," he told you. "I don't like you walking long distances in your condition."

"I'm not sick, Thomas, I'm pregnant." You arched an eyebrow.

"I think he's just being protective." Adrienne smiled.

"A little bit too much. He forbids me from doing any chores at home, even swiping the floor!"

"He doesn't want you to get hurt, Y/n."

"Exactly!" Thomas dramatically sighed.

"Do you know how many women would love to be pampered by their husbands like you are during their pregnancy?" She chuckled.

"Many?" You guessed.

"Exactly but don't worry, Gilbert was just the same when I got pregnant."

"How is George, by the way?"

"He's doing great. He came with us but we sent him to Mount Vernon so that he could stay with the Washingtons for a while."

"Your Godfather is quite fond of him," Lafayette grinned. "I believe it's the French charm."

The Lafayettes stayed at your penthouse since you had enough room for them. Your mother was more than happy to see them again and when it came to your father... You knew that Gilbert paid him a visit, but you didn't know anything more. Your father's actions still pained you, because you wanted to be close to him, ou wanted him to be there during your pregnancy but at the same time, you still hadn't forgiven him and it was the same thing for your mother. Peggy was the one who insisted on having a gender reveal party. It was not a huge party, just with close family and friends. You tightly held Thomas' hands as you popped a balloon. Blue glitter flew everywhere as you heard everyone cheering.

Your husband picked you up and gently twirled around, grinning from ear to ear. _We're gonna have a boy, angel mine!_ Your mother and aunts held you close as James hugged his best friend. Your father observed you from afar. He merely smiled, before leaving, knowing that you had to enjoy this news without worrying about him.

"What are you going to call him?" Philip asked you.

"I don't know," you honestly replied. "We have to think about it."

"It better be something awesome, alright?"

"Don't worry Pip. Remember who his father is."

He couldn't agree more.

Thomas was so proud to have a son, even though he admitted that he had been expecting a girl. You had merely chuckled and said that you could still have a girl later on. He immediately agreed. _I want to treat her like a princess._ When you reminded him that you wouldn't let him spoil her, he merely grumbled and you kissed his frown away. You couldn't wait to meet your little boy.

* * *

"Thomas."

The Southerner entered the oval office without knocking and if Thomas had been paying attention, he would have noticed that it was unusual, because his best friend always respected his privacy and always knocked first.

"I'm sorry James, I'm quite busy at the moment. I still have to deal with our sSecretary of war and-"

"Thomas." He repeated, more firmly this time.

The Virginian gazed up look at his face and quickly recoiled when he saw his vice's expression. Had he been... crying? He immediately stopped his paperwork and rose from his seat.

"What happened, James?" He asked, not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Didn't you hear the news?"

"What?"

"It's about Philip Hamilton."

* * *

You never liked hospitals, you didn't like the smell, nor the food there. The very idea of death surrounding a place always left you uncomfortable. You remembered Pip telling you that he was going to surprise Theodosia on her campus today. It was their one-year anniversary and he knew that her finals were just around the corner but he had planned a whole picnic and everything.

_It's going to be amazing, Y/n. I'll take pictures!_

Yet, he never got the chance because some sick bastard with a gun had decided that his life wasn't worth it. You were called by your mother as soon as he was taken in. By the time you arrived at the hospital, your Philip was already gone. You refused to believe it at first, you thought that it was a mistake because your Pip couldn't be just _gone._

You couldn't look at your parents in the eyes, it was too painful. Your mother wept into your arms, soaking your shoulders. Angelica was there as well but you paid her no attention. Despite wanting to embrace your brother one last time, you refused to come into the room, you didn't want his dead body to be the last thing to see. You were content with your last memory of him.

"Y/n." A familiar voice called you.

You sat outside, in the courtyard. It was slightly chilly but your father had given you his coat, you hadn't even noticed it. He tried to talk to you but you wouldn't listen so at some point, he simply left to go see your mother. She didn't want to leave Philip's side and you didn't understand why because it wasn't like he would come back. You gently stroke your stomach as you looked at the floor.

"Angel mine." The voice repeated.

"He was just a child..." you whispered. "Philip never hurt a soul..." you gazed up to meet Thomas's eyes. "He must have been so scared."

"I know, I know," he held you close in his arms. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't understand..." you mumbled. "Why him? He was a sweetheart, wasn't he, Thomas?"

"He was, darlin', he was." He nodded.

"I won't forget him," you promised. "Never."

Philip Jefferson came to the world at three in the morning on the twenty-second of January. He had your eyes and Thomas's curly hair. When you told your parents that you'd named your first-born son after _him_ , they cried. Alexander asked you if he could hold him and you accepted. He immediately understood the double meaning in your gesture. With dampened eyes, he kissed the baby's wrinkled forehead as he held him close.

"I'm sorry," he trembled. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay dad." You reassured him.

He gazed up to meet your kind eyes.

_"It's okay."_

* * *

COME TALK TO ME ON MY [TUMBLR](https://tinywhim.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos give me life.  
> What was your favourite part?


	4. GOD SHALL BLEED [Devil! Thomas Jefferson/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Modern!AU] + [Celestial!AU]  
> Your aunt had a vision and you need to change it, no matter the cost.  
> Side notes: thank you to my darling @writtenrevolution for encouraging me to write this nonsense. She’s one of the reasons most of my fics get done.  
> Other notes: Astralaffairs, this one's for you, I hope you'll enjoy it. (Go read her stories, they're amazing)  
> Warnings: mentions of sex, smut, angst, hurt/comfort, strong language, Thomas’ accent.  
> Words: 20 403 (yIKES)

**_And when he breathes, He will come for him._**

You looked over your shoulder as you hurried into the forest, reminding yourself that you could never be caught if you kept moving forward. Your grip on your necklace tightened as you heard noises behind the trees but you kept your breathing even and your eyes ahead, trying not to get distracted by the howling and other sounds you could hear. 

**_Go to him, he’s the only one who can help you._**

Despite perfectly knowing how and where to find him, you never tried to because you knew that he was not a being to mess with and that you had to be desperate to go seek his help. You didn’t know if you could call it ‘help’ because when you helped someone, you didn’t really expect something in return, and in his case, you had to give him something to get what you wanted. 

_Fair is fair._

You slightly shivered as the cold wind embraced you like an old friend, dead leaves getting tangled in your loosened hair while the beautiful full moon was high in the sky. She had always brought you a sense of comfort, whenever you looked at her, you felt safe as if she was watching over you. You detached your eyes from the silver orb and stared ahead, not really sure if you had her protection anymore. 

You sighed as your eyes landed on the beautiful mansion standing on the top of the hill, just a few minutes and you would be there. You hoped that you wouldn’t come across any creatures and you knew that you had to be quick since you were being watched. 

_With him is the only place where you can be safe, Y/n._

You swallowed hard, thinking about the many things you could offer him knowing that he couldn’t deny you, he had too much to win. You were a powerful witch, he could always need your services, or worse, your soul but you already knew for sure that you were not going to heaven, _He_ would make sure of it, so didn't your soul already belong to him anyway?

_“Now, did you get lost, little lamb?”_

You stopped dead in your tracks; the voice crystal clear in your head. You knew that no one was around you, but that did not mean that you were not alone. You took a few deep breaths, before tilting your chin so that you would appear as unbothered. 

_Show him fear and he will make a short work of you._

“I wish to speak with the master of this estate.”

There was a long pause. 

_“Come inside.”_

The front door of the mansion opened and you took one last look at the moon before heading inside. It was too late to turn back anyway and you were not going to leave before getting what you wanted. You were not surprised when you were met with servants at the entrance, you knew that he kept them as ‘pets’ to satisfy his every whim. 

“The Master is waiting for you in his office, Miss,” a man bowed with his hand on his chest. “I will lead you to him.”

Without a word, you followed the man into the huge building and while you walked you couldn’t help but look around, admiring the paintings and artworks on the walls. You had to admit that he had good taste, but yet once again, it did not surprise you in the slightest. You swallowed hard as you stopped in front of his office door, the man left you and you knocked on the door. 

It opened by itself and you took it as an invitation to enter the room. It was well decorated, magenta walls with framed paintings, mahogany furniture and beautiful windows. In front of you was an ancient desk, perfectly in order, with a couple of papers here and there. Everything in the room screamed wealth and opulence and you wondered if it was just part of a show because why would he care about materialistic possessions?

“Now, tell me,” a deep voice whispered in your ear. “Are you lost, little lamb?”

You turned around, expecting to be met with an ugly and monstrous demon as depicted in your books but the man in front of you was… _beautiful,_ and painfully so. He shot you a charming smile and you noticed how sharpened his teeth were. He had a rich dark skin, dark brown eyes, two long horns and a puffy hair that surrounded his head like a halo and you suddenly remembered that at some point, he used to be His favourite. His fit body was trapped in a perfectly tailored black suit and overall, what caught you off guard was how human he looked, despite his horns.

_Don’t let him fool you, Y/n._

“I’m not lost,” you replied. “I’m exactly where I want to be.”

“Is that so?” he quirked an eyebrow. “Do you even know where you are?”

“Monticello.”

He narrowed his eyes. 

“I will not tolerate your insolence for long, little lamb.”

_Keep him close._

“I am here to make a deal.”

“Yet you come here with protection,” he eyed the stone around your neck. “You think that this little token of yours can protect you from _me_?” He smirked as he played with your necklace.

He smelled like ashes, cracking woodfire and pomegranate, you could almost be lured into closing your eyes to take a deep breath.

“It’s not to protect me from _you_ ,” you merely replied, never averting your eyes. “I’m not scared.”

“I hear your heart beating fast, little lamb.” He hummed as he walked around you.

Very much like a lion circling his prey. 

“Maybe I simply find you attractive.” You shrugged off. 

Truth to be fair, you were not really scared of him, you had heard many legends and stories about him, about how merciless he was, how cruel, how monstrous he could be yet you saw it in his eyes as if you could see right into his soul. He was not evil, he may not have been good but you knew for sure that he was not evil. Killing you for nothing would not make any sense, it would be unfair and the Devil was many things but unfair was not one of them.

“You are quite a peculiar woman, Y/n L/n,” he narrowed his eyes. “Why are you here?”

“I’m here to make a deal.”

The demon arched an eyebrow. 

“And what do you want?”

“I want you to kill someone for me,” you paused. “To keep me safe.”

“I’m not a mere assassin for you to hire, darlin’,” the demon hissed with a charming smile. “Why don’t you do it yourself? If you think you have the power of Life and Death over someone, why don’t you take the knife and be done with it? Are you scared to taint your little white wings?”

_I do not have white wings and if I had, they would not be white._

“Because I can’t.”

“Who do you want to kill?”

You paused.

“I want to kill God.” 

While you expected him to arch an eyebrow and comply, he laughed instead and it was a beautiful laugh, it was raw, rich and _real_. He sounded slightly hoarse and you wondered when was the last time he had laughed like that. Despite his sudden outburst, you were not surprised by his reaction because who in their right mind would actually come to the Devil to ask him to kill the most Holy?

People knew that _He_ existed, but they simply didn’t talk about _Him,_ He was a sort of taboo between celestial beings. His laughter quieted down and when Thomas saw that you were being serious, his smile turned into a frown and he looked at you wearily. His eyes quickly darted to your necklace once again but he did not mention it. 

“You can’t kill God.” He slowly spoke, as if you were an idiot.

“Everyone can be killed.” You retorted. 

“And how do you kill a god?”

How many times did you ask yourself that very same question? Ever since you had heard about your fate, you had wondered about the possibilities, the power you would need to take God and bring Him down to His knees. Your future was not settled yet, you still had time to change it. _Everyone can be killed,_ life had always taught you so.

“With another god.”

He narrowed his eyes. 

“A soul for a soul.”

“And you came to me?” He prompted.

“Because you are the only one who can help me.”

“And what would I gain from killing God?”

“Peace,” you told him. “I heard that you don't like Him.”

He chuckled but there was no humour in it. 

“Do not pretend to know my relationship with Him.” He warned. 

“I do not pretend to know things I don’t,” you replied. “You’re not a god but you used to be His favourite, it must mean something.”

“It means _nothing_ ,” he spat. “Because it’s all in the past.”

“Please, I need your help.”

He observed you for a couple of seconds and you tried not to squirm under his intimidating gaze. You wondered if he was reading your thoughts, but then again, you doubted it _. The moon was still high in the sky tonight._ As he stared at you, you contemplated him as well, you remembered the statues you had seen in the museums you had visited as a child, all the paintings and drawings… None did him justice.

“I will help you.” He nodded. 

You felt your heart swell with hope at the prospect of changing your fate. Your aunt had been right, he could be merciful when he wanted. You could walk away as a free woman, after this, you wouldn’t need to worry about the future, there was a chance for you and-

“If you tell me why you want to kill him.”

His request was only fair, the least you could do was to inform him of your intentions but what would he do with this newfound information? Would he keep it to himself? Would he give you to God to come back into His good graces? You weren't sure if his pride would allow it.

“I am a witch,” you explained. “So is my mother and her mother before her.”

“So that’s what was off with you,” he mused. “Continue.”

“As witches, we have an affinity with something, it can be related to an element, to time, to healing… We have certain powers, my family is rather talented in predicting the future and my aunt had a vision.”

“What did she see?”

“She saw Him coming for me, coming for my baby on the day of his birth and she saw Him ripping my child from my arms and breaking his neck.”

He frowned, tilting his head. 

“Why?”

Why would God bother Himself with a mortal child? You were no one, you were a nobody. Hell, God did not even bother with him so why would He even bother with you? It didn’t make any sense, was it because your child would become a powerful warlock? More powerful than God? He doubted it, apart from being a witch, you were nothing special. How was it possible for your child to be something God would worry about?

“I don’t know,” you admitted. “I don't want my child to die.”

“Are you with child yet?” He asked and you shook your head. 

He pondered for a few seconds. 

“You will stay with me then.”

“Stay with you?”

_With him is the only place where you can be safe, Y/n._

“He will never look for you here.”

You had to admit that seeing him being so sure about it made you feel safe and you almost laughed. The irony of feeling safe with the Devil left a bittersweet taste in your mouth but it was exactly as you had predicted, you would stay within the walls of Monticello, under the guard of Thomas Jefferson. 

“What is your price?” You asked him. 

_Everything comes with a price, Y/n, remember that_. 

“You.”

You paused. 

“Do you mean my soul?”

“Not only your soul,” he replied as his dark eyes roamed on you. “I want you as a whole.”

“Is it fair?” You frowned. 

He merely arched an eyebrow, slightly leaning over you with a sardonic smile and because of his height, you felt disadvantaged but you knew that height was not the only thing that made you lesser than him, it was him as a whole as well, with just a snap he could end your life. The full moon reflected in his dark eyes and you realized that perhaps you could end his too.

_Only tonight._

“Why?”

“It gets boring here, alone.” He merely sighed. 

“Would I be your prisoner?”

“You would be my guest.” He hummed. 

“Does that mean that I could still see my family?”

“Now, why would I allow that?”

“Because it would be fair.”

He narrowed his eyes as he observed you. 

_The moon is still high in the sky tonight._

“You are not unfair, Thomas Jefferson.”

“You are right on that point,” he replied. “I am not.”

He paused, his dark eyes observing you. 

“You are allowed to see them once a month and I am to come with you.”

“Once a month?” you scrunched your face in disbelief. “But that’s my family we’re talking about.”

“And friends,” he placidly rectified. “It is the best I can do, you will need protection and I can only guarantee your safety if I am with you, I am a busy man.”

You clenched your fists, furious but it wasn’t like you really had a choice. Sure, you had hoped for more but at the same time, you could not endanger them too much either. You took a deep breath as you thought about it. Was it too high a cost? You shook your head, no, it was a small price to pay to keep your child safe, safe from _Him_. You knew that no one else would risk feeling the wrath of God, no one but Thomas Jefferson. If you were to hide in hell, would He come to find you?

“This concerns me and me alone,” you warned. “I will not have my child be your property in any way, I am not making a deal to protect him from God to have him taken away by the Devil.”

He darkly chuckled. 

“Fair enough.”

He snapped his fingers and a piece of paper magically appeared in his hand. He went around his desk, sat on his opulent magenta chair, and gestured you the chair in front of him so that you could sit down. He started scribbling on it with an old quill and his beautiful handwriting that reminded you of the letters you could find in Victorian books. You took your time re-reading what he had written, not wanting to miss anything that could be used against you later. Jefferson was not unfair, but he could be tricky sometimes. When you made sure that everything was fine, you gazed up to meet his eyes.

“I want your word, that no harm will come to my future children.”

The demon placed his hand on his heart and slightly bowed his head. 

“You have my word.”

* * *

Life with Thomas Jefferson was not what you had expected but you weren't surprised to have been mistaken since you didn't really know anything about him in the first place. You had thought that you would be reduced to a servant having to fulfil his every need but he didn't lie when he said that things could get boring around. He wanted you to spend most of your time with him, he didn't care what you were doing as long as you were in his eyesight. You wondered if it was because of the lack of trust and that he needed to keep an eye on you but you never complained, you strangely felt safer whenever he was around.

Jefferson didn't talk a lot and he spent most of his time ignoring you at first and you didn’t really complain but when you realized that it was getting rather dull in Monticello, you knew that you had to do something. Since you could only see your loved ones once a month, you did get lonely. You knew that it was the price to pay but still, it didn’t mean that you had to be happy with it. 

Things got better when you met James Madison. You absolutely loved the man, his dynamic with Thomas was quite entertaining and despite being a fallen angel and smaller than his friend, he could seem as intimidating as him sometimes, but James was a good listener and he quickly became a good friend as well. 

“You know, I’m not even a pure-blood witch.” You admitted.

“What do you mean?” James asked as he tore his eyes away from the television. 

“My mother was a witch but my father was human, I’m a half breed.” You smiled but there was no humour in it.

“Does Thomas know?”

“Does it matter?” you retorted. “I don’t think he’d care.” 

There was a pregnant pause. 

“What was your sin?” you asked as you looked at James. “You used to be an angel, what made you fall?”

"You do know that angels don't talk about their sins, right?"

"Good thing you're not an angel anymore."

James merely chuckled, wondering why he even put up with you in the first place.

“Let’s say that I was disobedient and was punished for it.”

You arched an eyebrow.

“You defied God?”

“Just like Thomas defied him,” he chuckled. “He always was a bad influence.”

“How did he become like… this?” You asked. 

“What do you mean, like this?”

“A demon.”

You averted your eyes, fiddling with your hands. 

“He used to be a fallen angel but now he’s a demon, how?”

James stayed silent for a couple of seconds and you wondered if he even was going to answer. You knew that it was something personal and that he had no obligation to answer but you just hoped that he would because you didn’t really talk about those kinds of things with Jefferson. The last time you had brought his relationship with God on the table, he had snapped at you and you mentally scolded yourself for forgetting who you were talking to. 

“You heard about the Dark Arts and Blood Magic, right?”

“I did.”

“Well, when you use them too much, you change,” he explained. “For the worse.”

“Does it mean that I could become a demon too?”

“I’m not sure, it only works on supernatural beings.”

“I’m a witch.” You reminded him.

“But you're also half-human.” He pointed out. 

“It’s not like I have plans to use the Dark Arts anyway…” You mumbled.

“You can never know,” he sighed. “You already came to Thomas to protect your unborn child.”

You gazed up to meet his eyes. 

“I think that you would use them if it meant protecting your child,” he gazed up to stare at the ceiling. “I think that every mother would use them if it meant protecting their children.”

“I guess you’re right.”

* * *

Monticello was a beautiful place with a huge garden but unfortunately, the land was not really tended to. There were no flowers, no blossoming trees… it looked as if the land was barren but when you visited Jefferson’s library (with his permission, of course), you noticed that he had many books on herbology and plants so you decided to read them and see if you could take care of the garden yourself. When you gazed up, after spending a long time with your nose buried in a book, you noticed that the sun was setting. 

_Did I read all day?_

You left the library to go grab something to eat and you softly hummed as you walked in the dark corridors of Monticello, only stopping by the bathroom door when you heard some noise. Was someone there? You frowned, thinking that you were supposed to be alone in the mansion and you doubted that one of the servants would be stupid enough to use this room. You slowly opened the door ajar and you forgot how to breathe when you took the scene in.

In all his glory, was Thomas Jefferson taking a shower and what a sight he was. Your eyes shamelessly roamed on his perfectly toned body, admiring the water streaming on his smooth dark skin. You’d always suspected that he was fit, you could see it in his suits, _but the demon was fucking ripped_. Your throat went dry when you looked at his abs and you wondered how they would feel like under your hands. 

You watched as he washed his hair, avoiding his horns and you couldn't help but wonder how they felt like. Would it hurt to touch them? Would he let you? Your gaze fell on his strong hands and you fantasized about what they could do to you. Which part of your body would he explore first? 

You decided to chase those thoughts away, perfectly knowing that they were there because you were lonely. You missed human touch, you missed your family and you felt slightly better knowing that tomorrow you were going to see them. Sure, Jefferson was going to be there too, but you knew that it would be fine. You only wished that he didn't have to follow you everywhere because you would have given anything to call one of your friends just so you could have sex with them but you knew how possessive Jefferson could be when it came to what was his. 

* * *

“Damn, Y/n, who’s that hottie following you?” 

You groaned as Cynthia looked at Thomas. You loved your best friend to death but she could be too curious for her own good. You still remembered the day when she discovered that you were a witch and she proceeded to ask you a million questions about your world and your powers. You couldn't hate her if you tried, though, she was the loveliest girl you knew.

“He’s… a friend.”

“He looks like an angel.”

You scoffed. 

“He’s not.”

_Quite the contrary._

“How did the two of you meet?”

“I was in a delicate situation and Thomas was there for me.”

“Y/n, are you in danger?” She whispered, worried.

Your eyes fell on Jefferson as he was reading his book, pretending to be ignorant of the world around him but you knew better. 

“No,” you shook your head. “I’m safe with him.”

“Are you going to let him sit by himself?” she arched an eyebrow. “You used to be more polite.”

“Fine,” you sighed as you turned around. “Thomas?”

He gazed up to meet your eyes. 

“Do you want to sit with us?”

He merely closed his book as a response, before joining you. He shot Cynthia a charming smile and against all odds, she fell for it. You rolled your eyes and shook your head, refusing to think about you had been just the same not so long ago. What was infuriating with Thomas was how charming he could be, he was the kind of person who could tell you to fuck off with an absorbing smile and you’d thank him. 

Cynthia became greatly interested in him and you couldn’t help but feel the jealousy stirring in you and you missed the way the corner of Thomas' lips slightly twitched up. You didn’t really listen as they talked, too focused on the man himself and you couldn't help but notice how odd it was to see him without his horns. 

_“It’s just an optical illusion,” he explained. “We wouldn’t want people to freak out on your day off, would we?”_

Strangely, you did not find him even more attractive without them, it felt like something was missing and if you were asked, you prefered him with them. You frowned and chased these thoughts away, thinking about how something had changed ever since you had seen him in the bathroom. You wanted to believe that it was because he looked so human but you were sure that it was because he certainly was not.

You found yourself observing him more when he was reading or when he was working and you knew that he was aware of your gaze on him but he never commented upon it. You found yourself wanting to know more about him and since he was not one to overshare, you asked for some information to James. 

“I don’t understand, why are you friend with her?” Thomas asked as you walked outside. 

You still had time before going home and you wanted to hang out around a little bit. You had kissed Cynthia goodbye and promised her to see her in a month.

“You’re a witch and she’s human.”

“And?”

“Well, she’s nothing special, isn’t she?”

“She is to me.”

“Tell me, darlin’,” Thomas said. “Was it jealousy that I felt earlier?”

Sometimes you damned your stupid brain and your ability to forget basic concepts like the Devil being able to sense your emotions, especially if we talked about jealousy. Had he ever sensed your lust toward him? You doubted it because he would have acted on it, otherwise. You merely eyed him from the corner of your eyes, masking your surprise with an arched eyebrow and stared at him as unimpressed as you could seem to be. 

“Jealousy?” you hummed. “I don’t think so.”

Before you knew it, Thomas was in front of you, his hand gripping your jaw, tilting your chin so that you would look at him in the eyes. His lips were pursed into a frown as he narrowed his eyes and you hated it when he looked at you like that because you felt as if you were naked, mind, body, and soul bare for him to see. You shivered, your necklace was warm against your skin.

“Now, little lamb, I know that I didn’t set this rule because I thought that it was an obvious one but it seems that you need a reminder,” he slowly spoke, with a deep voice. “Never lie to me, understood?”

He slowly leaned in, as if to stress his words and you thought that he was going to kiss you but he merely stopped inches away from your face. For a moment, you lost yourself in the depth of his eyes, they were so dark, almost void-like and they should have been scary, but strangely enough, you did not feel threatened by them. Then, your eyes darted to his lips, and your mind wandered back to that time you had seen him in the bathroom. 

What would he taste like? Would he be sweet? Would he be rough? Would he bruise your lips? Would he bite you? Would he make you bleed? The idea of bearing his marks became appealing too quickly in your own taste and you tried to push them away but his intoxicating smell could only make you fantasize further.

“Yes, Thomas.” 

* * *

You really liked having James around and Thomas seemed to notice but he didn’t say anything at first, he merely observed you from afar as you discussed with the fallen angel. You told James about your project of ‘renovation’ concerning the garden and he supported it, _as long as you ask Thomas first, Y/n_ and that was exactly what you were going to do this afternoon. You found him reading in his office, obvious to the world surrounding him and you thought about how unfair it was that he looked so appealing doing something so basic.

“What do you need, lamb?” He asked, without looking up.

“You have a huge garden.” You said. 

“So I’m aware.”

“And you have books on plants.” You continued. 

“Why don’t you go straight to the point, darlin’?” he asked, gazing up. “You might save us some time.”

“I’d love to decorate your garden.”

He blinked. 

“Come again?”

“I know that your garden has a lot of potential,” you told him. “I know that I could make it look so beautiful, I can grow flowers and plants.”

“This land is as barren as I am,” he replied, narrowing his eyes. “Why would you do that anyway?”

“Because it’s not like I have anything else to do.” 

“You have books to read.”

“I’ve read them all,” you sighed. “And James is not here all the time so…”

Thomas closed his book and set it down.

“Ah yes, James,” he slowly spoke and if you had been paying attention, you would have noticed how strained he sounded. “I remarked your _closeness_ with him.”

“I like to call him a friend,” you nodded. “He is a good listener.”

“Is that all?”

“Of course that’s all,” you frowned, confused. “Should there be more?”

“Oh, I don’t know, you tell me.”

“Nothing happened between James and me, if you’re wondering.” 

The deadpan look he gave you made you understand that he did not really believe it and you bit back your laugh, perfectly knowing that he would have your head if you made fun of him before straightening your posture.

“He’s just a friend.”

“I don’t like how you spend all of your time with James,” he seethed. “You are _my_ guest, not his.”

“Then perhaps you should take better care of your guests instead of ignoring them.” You retorted. 

His hand found your throat and before you could say anything, he had you pressed against the wall.

“You are _mine._ ” He growled, his nose touching yours. 

You blinked as if you were seeing him for the very first time. It was hard to be scared of someone who couldn’t hurt you and who had vowed to protect you but you could understand why some people were. Without thinking, you gently cupped his face in your hands and slowly stroked his cheeks, relishing how smooth and warm his skin felt under your fingers. He looked too perfect, like a picture, as if he was wearing a mask and you wondered what was under it, how he felt deep down. 

Apart from James and a certain Gilbert he mentioned every now and then, he didn’t seem to have any friends, not that you were surprised because who wanted to befriend the Devil? Him wanting a guest only was a logical response from someone who spent their days surrounded by servants they didn’t really care about. How did it feel like to be only feared and resented? 

Where did you stand? You were not scared of him, not without a good reason, and if you were being honest with yourself, you were more entranced than anything else. Would it matter? Would he ever need your touch? Would he let you in? Would he let you comfort him or would he just push you away like he had always done his whole life? Thomas narrowed his dark eyes but did not move your hands away and you took it as a good sign. 

“I am yours,” you nodded. “I never said I wasn’t.”

“Then stop behaving like you aren’t.”

“What do you want me to do, Thomas?” You softly asked. 

Thomas Jefferson was not one to feel powerless against people but when he stood in front of you, he was helpless. You were not scared of him and he hated that, you were calm and collected because you knew that he couldn’t hurt you, not that he ever wanted to, but how could the Devil live without inspiring fear? You had more composure than him at some times and you were _human._ You pretended not to be pure but Thomas could see it in the depth of your soul, he could see your white wings, so white they blinded him.

Sure, you acted coy, he could see it as well, you liked to challenge him in the smallest ways possible and he allowed it because it was a nice change, but there were some lingering looks that he couldn’t ignore anymore, not when you were holding his face with the tenderness of a lover and blown pupils, looking at him as if he were a work of art. 

“I want you to stop spending so much time with James.”

“Alright,” you nodded. “But I want to spend more time with you, then.”

“ _You want_?” he scoffed but didn’t draw away. “You’re in no position to make such requests here, lamb.”

“But I am,” you retorted. “I am not only your guest Thomas and I am human and I need company, I need-” you slightly averted your eyes. “I need someone.”

“That someone is not James.” He seethed. 

“He’s the only one here for me.”

His grip on your throat tightened and he wondered if you were going to break. 

“You are not his,” he repeated. “You are _mine_.”

“Then make me yours.” You spoke before your mind could process your words. 

His lips were a sin, he tasted like exotic spices, red wine, and something forbidden. The cold wall hurt your back but at the same time, Thomas’ touch burned your skin. Your hands found his hair and his neck and you brought him closer, wanting to taste him all. The next thing you knew was that your back roughly hit silk sheets and that Thomas had you pinned on the bed with your hands above your head. 

“You think that I didn’t see how you were looking at me?” he hummed against your jaw. “I knew you were there the last time, in the bathroom.” 

You merely whimpered, trembling with anticipation. 

“Tell me, lamb, did you like what you saw ?”

“Yes,” you breathed. “Yes, Thomas please, please, please.”

“Now, what do you want, lamb ?” he smirked. “I need you to say it out loud.”

“You,” you moaned. “I want you, I need you, everywhere, please, just touch me.”

He did not reply, he dipped his head and sucked on the tender skin of your neck instead. You breathed his name as you felt his hands roam on your body, your skin catching fire where his fingers trailed. He felt so warm against you and you didn’t know if it was because of the situation or simply because he was a demon. He ripped your clothes, popping the buttons of your shirt, and you almost blushed at the obscene sound you made, scolding yourself for acting like a schoolgirl.

Your breath got caught up in your throat when he took off his vest and shirt, your eyes shamelessly roaming on his toned chest. You had seen him before but now he was so close, you could actually touch him and he had never felt more _real_. The corner of his lips was curled up into an arrogant smirk as he observed you, perfectly knowing the effect he had on you, he could see your dilated pupils, your eyes almost black because of your lust, he could smell your arousal and oh what a beautiful scent it was… 

“You look like a god,” you whispered as your fingers grazed his abs. “So _beautiful_.”

Thomas was about to tell you that you were talking shit because of course, he was not such a thing but when he saw how entranced you were, he closed his mouth. You being were serious, you truly believed what you were saying and that was something he couldn’t understand. As a demon, he knew that he was not _beautiful_ . Sure, he could be charming and handsome but it was all to lure his preys, he was not _beautiful_ because beautiful was reserved to _Angels._

He searched for a lie in your eyes but found none. He thought that maybe you were delusional because it was the only plausible reason you could have to utter these words with such convictions but you had no shown such signs before and he didn’t know how to feel about that. 

“And you would look better wrapped around my cock.” He replied and you grinned. 

“Yes, Sir.”

You arched your back when his fingers found your wet core, your hands clenching the sheets as you let out a cry. It was a sin, to have him make you feel that way was a _sin._ Thomas managed to pull you apart with his touch and even though it was your first time together, he perfectly knew where to press his lips and where to lick but coming from a man older than the moon, it didn’t surprise you. 

His imposing stature hovered over you but you did not feel threatened, you had never felt safer than in his arms and you moaned his name again and again, like a prayer, a worship and he became your new God. You tangled your fingers in his hair, moaning at how _soft_ it felt but when your hands touched his horns you heard him grunt. You blinked before doing it again but more gently this time and you felt him tremble against you. 

“Does it hurt?” You whispered, unsure. 

“No.”

“May I?”

He didn’t reply, so you slightly pushed away and when you tried to straddle him, he immediately pushed you back on the mattress and pinned you there. 

“Thomas please,” you begged. “I need to show you.”

He narrowed his eyes as he observed you for several seconds, searching for something on your face, before nodding. Slowly, you tried again and straddled him and you whimpered when you brushed against his arousal, his nail diving into your skin but you didn’t care about the pain.

You tentatively stroked his horns again, loving how smooth they felt and when you saw Thomas shiver at your ministrations, you swallowed before slowly licking one of them. The sinful moan that escaped his lips surprised you but made you understand that you got it right, Thomas had completely lost his composure and nothing had ever been better than that.

Your chest swelled with pride when you realized that there was a way for you to please him like no one else. When you detached your mouth from his horns, his hand sneaked into your hair before he pulled you toward him and caught your lips in a bruising kiss. You winced at the sharp pain you felt but it was forgotten the moment he entered you. You arched your back in delight, relishing his unforgiving pace which reeked of frustration and need. He flipped you over so that he would be on top and you cried when he found a new angle. 

“That’s it, lamb, scream for me,” he praised. “Show me how much you like it.”

You never had it rough before and you wondered why you had waited so long to try it. You liked how his grip on your hips made you bruise, how his sharp teeth made you bleed. He tugged on your hair and licked your exposed neck, sucking on the tender skin and you felt yourself trembling beneath him. You winced when he spread your legs even more but the pleasure that followed was rewarding enough to make you forget about the pain. You felt Thomas shudder in pleasure when your nails trailed on his back, leaving red marks that would take time to heal if he didn’t use magic. 

You reached the stars so many times you couldn’t even remember your name, only Thomas’. He seemed to make it a record, to count every time you came with a curl of his lips and an air of perpetual satisfaction whenever your eyes rolled at the back of your head. When you felt completely drained because of the overstimulation, Thomas came with a grunt and held you close.

You closed your eyes and wished for this moment to never end but before you knew it, Thomas was out of the bed. You tried not to feel disappointed, perfectly knowing that he had his duties and that he had more important things to do to take care of you. You dozed off until you felt him carry you to the bathroom and the next thing you knew was that you were surrounded by warm water, pressed against him.

“Thomas?”

“Yes, darlin’?” 

“Thank you.”

* * *

The change in your relationship with Thomas was not easy to put up with since you were both lonely and touch-deprived. It seemed impossible for you to keep your hands off each other and for a whole week you did not leave the bedroom, only interrupted by a servant bringing you food and Thomas’ bedroom quickly became your favourite room in Monticello.

You feared that it was just a game for him, a distraction and that he was going to get bored of you soon but when two months later he still kept fucking you like the first day in every room of his mansion, you figured that there could be more to it and that living with the Devil was not so bad after all.

“So, I see that your relationship with Thomas has… evolved.”

You gazed up from your crops to meet James’ eyes. 

“You could say that.”

“The house reeks of sex, Y/n.” He sighed as he crouched and started helping you.

“I didn’t think that Angels talked about sex, James.”

“We’re not all saints, Y/n,” he chuckled and took a sip of his drink. “Though I’m surprised it took you so long.”

“What do you mean?” you blinked. “I never planned to sleep with the Devil.”

“That’s what they all say.”

“But I’m serious! It caught me by surprise!”

“Yes, I’m sure it did.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Believe me, I’m not.”

“Does Thomas have a lot of…” you paused, looking for the right words. “Lovers?”

“Why don’t you ask him?”

“It’d be weird if asked him.”

“So, you prefer to ask me because…?”

“Because you know him better than anyone else.”

“Oh there’s someone who knows him better than anyone else,” he mused and you rolled your eyes. “Ask Him.”

“Yes, of course, I’m going to find God and ask Him about it, it’s not like I’m hiding from Him anyway.”

“Who knows, maybe the answer might be worth it?”

“Were you always such a tease or did it come after you fell?”

“Cold, Y/n, cold.”

A comfortable silence settled and you hummed to yourself while you worked on your flowers. 

“The garden is slowly starting to get back into shape,” James nodded. “I’m impressed.”

“Thomas said the land was barren, but with a little bit of magic, it’s as good as new,” you smiled. “I wasn’t aware that you were interested in gardening.”

“I know someone who loves gardening.” He told you with a soft smile. 

“Well, I’m glad you can help.” You chuckled.

“You know, Y/n, I’ve never met someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” you arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that you’ve changed Thomas.”

“I don’t think that he’s changed,” you frowned. “He’s still the same, with some benefits of course.”

“I can sense it, you’re changing him, for the best, I think.”

“Thomas doesn’t need changing,” you frowned. “He’s perfect the way he is.”

“He’s a demon.”

“And I am a witch and you are a fallen angel, what we are don’t define us, James.”

“You take a barren land and turn it into the prettiest garden, Y/n,” he told you. “And I think you did just the same with Thomas.”

“Now you’re just being a poet.” You teased.

“At least, I am right.”

You stayed silent for a few minutes, both enjoying each other’s presence as you gardened. You wondered if James had someone to come back home to, you never really heard him mention a significant other and he did spend most of his time in Monticello. You knew that he worked as a lawyer, a pretty good one from what you’d heard and that he worked with Thomas. They both liked to call themselves the Devil’s advocates and their silly smiles that appeared whenever they say it was way too cute for you to spoil it. 

“Y/n, your necklace…” James began, eyeing the jewel. 

“Hum? Oh, this?” You showed him and he nodded. 

“Do you know what it is?”

“L’oeil de la Vierge, they call it.”

“The Eye of the Virgin,” he translated, narrowing his eyes. “How did you get that? Did Thomas give it to you?"

“Thomas?” you tilted your head. “No, my mother gave it to me.”

“How?”

“She gave it to me when…” you paused, thinking about it. “When my aunt told me about her vision and she told me to never take it off.”

“Do you know what it is?”

“She told me it would protect me from celestial beings,” you shrugged. “Why?”

“Y/n, what you have around your neck is a powerful artefact,” he told you. “It’s… it’s the Eye of the Virgin, it’s more than simple protection.”

“What do you mean, James?”

“Y/n, as long as you have this around your neck, He can never find you.”

You blinked. 

“What?”

“The Eye of the Virgin is the only way for someone to be invisible to the eyes of God.”

“How come such a thing exist?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “We don’t really know who created it, I’m surprised that you have it in the first place…”

_“You think that this little token of yours can protect you from me?”_

“Thomas knows that I have this necklace,” you realized. “When I first came here, he knew that I was wearing this to protect myself but not from him and he knew it.”

“I am not surprised, Thomas is someone who holds a great knowledge of the magical world.”

“Do you think that God knows that I am here?”

“I don’t know,” he confessed. “I know that you are safe here because He would never come to Monticello.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s the house of Thomas Jefferson.”

“I thought that He was his superior.”

“He might have been but not anymore.”

“What changed?”

“We all did.”

* * *

Without any surprise, Thomas liked to have you close even when he was working so you spent a lot of time in his office while he was doing some paperwork, just hanging around because he wanted you there. You made it your personal goal to act like a cat so he could grant you the simplest gesture of affection, trying to tease him as much as you could before he snapped and fucked you into next week. When you came into his office, you could tell that he was tense and you wondered what he was doing here instead of enjoying his immortal life but you remembered that he still had work to do. 

“Hey.”

He merely hummed as a response and you sighed, perfectly knowing what you needed to do. You walked toward him and gently pushed on his chair so that you would have the room to sit on his lap. It was his turn to sigh as you locked your arms around your neck and kissed him there and you grinned when his left hand travelled from your back to your ass before squeezing it. 

“What are you doing?”

“Taking your mind elsewhere?” You prompted with your innocent eyes. 

“I’m busy.”

“Too busy to take care of me?” You pouted in a way you knew he liked, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

For good measure, you rolled your hips against his in a sinful way and he let his head fall back for a few seconds, closing his eyes. You continued your ministrations, wondering when he was going to snap and it only took him a minute or so before he slammed his lips against yours. You moaned and held him close, wishing to never be parted away from him but you knew that Thomas would never let you go without a fight.

“Thomas, I need you.”

“Is that so?” 

He stopped when his hand travelled from your face to your thighs.

“You’re not wearing anything under your skirt.” He realized. 

You bit your lips, apprehensive. 

“That’s not something a good girl does, is it?”

“I don’t agree.” 

Thomas leaned back and arched an impeccable eyebrow, unimpressed.

“Why’s that, lamb?”

“Because like that you don’t lose time undressing me,” you said. “It’s easier for you.”

“You thought about this before, having you?”

“I always think about you.” You honestly replied and he paused. 

You were going to be his undoing, he could feel it. 

“Sometimes I wonder if you think before you talk.”

“Now, why would I do that?” You grinned. 

He brushed his nose against yours and for a moment you held your breath, unaccustomed to Thomas being gentle, until he caught your bottom lip between his teeth and bit you. He did not draw blood but you shivered just the same and shuddered, loving to fall back into that familiar pattern, at least you knew that territory. He slapped your ass until it was red, until your tears distorted his inky words and until you could only whimper his name. He pressed your face on the cold wood and fucked you on his desk until you couldn’t breathe and if James saw you limp for the rest of the week, he didn’t say anything about it. 

* * *

“What was it like before your fall?”

When he felt nostalgic, Thomas told you some stories of when he was an angel and you would have given anything just to have been able to see him with his wings. He still had his scars and when you asked why he kept them, he said that he didn’t want to forget where he came from. Your favourite moments with him were during the small hours when you curled up against his chest and listened to his heartbeat between stolen kisses and love confessions. 

“Docile, uneventful, boring.”

“Do you regret leaving Heaven?”

“No, I don’t.”

“I wish I was as brave as you.” You sighed and curled up against his bare chest. 

“Why?”

“Well, so that I can beat everyone who messes with me.”

“You are a powerful witch.”

“I had to come to you to protect myself.”

“Darlin, we’re all playing a game and your opponent is God,” he reminded you. “It ain’t exactly the best example. 

“Do you think that He’s going to find me?”

He eyed your necklace once again. 

“No, I don’t think He will.”

You sighed and kissed his chest, right where his heart was and he couldn’t help but feel thrown off by your gesture. Did you realize who he was? Couldn’t you understand that he was hateful? You were observant, surely you knew all about that, but then why were you looking at him as if he had hung the moon for you? 

“Why aren’t you scared of me?”

“Should I be?”

“I’m the Devil, darling.”

“I’m not scared of you because you don’t lie,” you simply replied. “I trust you.”

“You’re a madwoman.”

“You’re saying that as if it’s a bad thing.”

"Never said it was." 

* * *

_“Thomas?”_

_Monticello didn’t look the same, it was greener and prettier than in your memories, as if someone actually took care of it. The clouds were saturated with amber and the sun was low in the purple sky, casting a golden hue all over the estate. From where you stood you could admire the gardens and standing in the middle of it was a familiar face. You slowly walked toward him but stopped when he turned around. His white wings were large, larger than you thought possible and you were sure that he could have sheltered you from any woe with them. You wanted to cry because he was too beautiful for your mortal eyes to register and you blinked away your tears as you reached for his cheek._

_“You’re still warm,” you breathed. “So warm…”_

_He smiled and you knew that you could have died a happy woman right there, but he merely placed his hand upon yours before gently grabbing it and pressing his lips against your knuckles._

_“I love you.”_

* * *

When you woke up you were alone in bed but it wasn’t really a surprise. You stretched and let out a moan when your bones popped in the right places before putting your panties on and one of Thomas’ shirts, you liked how he smelled. You quickly brushed your teeth and headed toward his office, knowing that he was probably working at the moment. The door was ajar, allowing you to catch a glimpse of your lover as he wrote something down and you didn’t know that one could become so fascinated by the mannerism of someone when they were doing something absolutely ordinary. 

You couldn’t help but be absorbed by Thomas’ character, everything he did, he did it with grace and control and it was compelling to watch him do the simplest tasks. What you loved the most was watching him read because it was one of the rare moments when he seemed at peace. You couldn’t pretend to know what was going on in his mind but you knew that it wasn’t a happy place. You knew that the use of dark magic came with a cost and that the more Thomas used it, the more he hated himself. 

“Staring is rude, you know.”

“I’m sorry,” you sheepishly smiled before making your way to him. “You weren’t there when I woke up.”

“Unlike _some people_ ,” he stressed, giving you a pointed glare. “I work.”

“I work too.”

“Is that so?” he smirked. “Now, pray tell, darlin’, what do you do?”. 

“I take care of your garden.”

“You’re not paid for that.”

“You feed me and let me live here, I think it’s a pretty good payment.”

“And I think it’s just our deal.”

“Anyway,” you rolled your eyes. “What I wanted to say before you interrupted me is that I like waking up next to you.”

He narrowed his eyes, his face betraying no expression as he stared at you for a few seconds before shaking his head. Sensing his confusion, something that often appeared whenever you told him how you felt, you decided to change the subject, there was no point in making him uncomfortable.

“Did you know about my necklace?”

He tilted his head. 

“Yes.”

“How?”

“Well darlin’, I could recognize something that I’ve made with my eyes closed.” He jested, raising his chin.

“Wait, what?” you blinked. “You’re the one who created the Eye of the Virgin?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Just to piss George off.”

“George?”

“God.”

“His name is George?” you scrunched your nose in disbelief. “ _George_?”

“He likes to be called like that.” He shrugged.

“I can’t believe you created it just to piss Him off but I guess that’s something that you would do.”

“What can I say? I’m good at what I do.”

“Can you believe it, though?” you asked. “You created this artefact a long time ago and it has returned to you after all these years.”

“You sound like you believe in fate.”

“I do,” you nodded. “Don’t you?”

“I believe that it is mine and that I can do whatever I want,” he said, gazing up. “I believe that I can play the game by my own rules.”

“But there’s always a better player than you.”

“You can’t know for sure,” he retorted. “I play to win, darlin’, not for pleasure.”

“Why am I not surprised?” You chuckled and shook your head. 

Thomas slightly smiled at your antics and it was in these kinds of moments that you were reminded why you loved him. He was not always the most affectionate person, but you knew that he would fight God for you and that was proof enough. Your life had changed so much in just a few months and you liked to think that it had been for the better, with Thomas by your side you felt like a Goddess who could never be denied. 

“I love you, Thomas Jefferson.”

“A horrible decision, really.”

“My feelings are what they are and if you can’t love yourself, it’s okay, I’m loving you enough for both of us.”

“Why do you always have to be so…” He trailed off. 

“What?”

“You.”

“I’m going to take it as a compliment.”

“You don’t even know if it was a compliment.” He scoffed. 

“I don’t care, I’m takin' it.”

He merely sighed, hiding his smile. 

“You are quite something, Y/n L/n.”

“Nothing you can’t handle.”

_Oh, I doubt it._

* * *

Thomas had some trouble accepting your feelings toward him because for some reasons he couldn’t believe that you actually loved him. He never quite believed that he deserved to be loved, not when he looked like a monster, not when he was everything corrupt on Earth. It took you some time but you never stopped showering him with affection and even if he pretended to hate it, you knew that deep down, he didn’t. 

James liked the effort you put in your relationship with Thomas because he knew the demon was not an easy person to live with but nothing you couldn’t handle. It felt nice for the fallen angel to see his friend smile again. You decided to keep your relationship private from your family, perfectly knowing that if your aunt saw it coming, she would reach out to you or think better of it.

“Do you regret it sometimes?” 

You put your book in your lap while Thomas kept writing on his desk and stretched like a cat

.

“Do I regret what?”  
“Becoming a demon.”   
“Becoming a demon has granted me many powers, useful powers.”   
“You can never repent now, can you?”   
“Do you expect me to?” He arched an eyebrow.   
“Nah.” You shook your head and put the book next to you. 

You rose before walking to him and sitting on his lap. His hands instinctively found your ass and you bit your lips so that you wouldn’t smile.

“I love the horns.”

“I’m surprised by how sincere you are.” He said after a short pause.

You frowned, confused. 

“Why wouldn’t I be sincere? You told me not to lie to you.”

“How can you love a demon?”

“I don’t know,” you shrugged. “You love me and I’m a witch.”

“I never said such a thing.”

“You don’t need to,” you hummed, not deterred by his words. “Sometimes, things don’t need to be said.”

“Quoth the woman who spends her days telling me that she loves me.” He humoured. 

“Someone needs to do it.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am serious,” you said. “I don’t care that you’re a demon, Thomas, I am a witch and God is after me. I mean… it’s not like nothing is going normal in my life.”

“I’ll grant you that.” He accepted. 

You cupped his face in your hands and stared at him for a few seconds. 

“What is it?”

“I had a dream last time.”

“Oh, did you now?”

“Stop teasing me.” You whined. 

“Never,” he replied and pressed a kiss to your neck. “So what was that dream?”

“I don’t know what to think of it but it was you.”

“ _Oh_?” He arched an eyebrow rather seductively. 

“Not like that.” 

“Oh.”

“We were here, in the gardens and it was during the sunset. You looked so different, you didn’t have any horns.”

You felt him tense but ignored it. 

“And you had beautiful white wings and they were huge, Thomas.”

“They say the bigger, the better.”

“Is it true?” you asked, dismissing his lewd comment. “That if you have bigger wings it means that you have more power?”

“Yes.”

“You must have been a powerful angel.”

“Why the past tense? I may not be an angel anymore but I did not lose my power.”

“I don’t see any wings.” You pointed out.

“I want to cut out your tongue when you speak like this.”

“Just like you cut your wings?”

He pressed his nose against yours while his hand tightened around your throat.

“Careful, darlin’, my patience is running thin.”

“You are the most patient person I know.”

“Why do you flirt with death like that?” he hummed. “You’re playing as if you’ve got nothing to lose.”

“Because I have nothing to lose.”

“Did you forget why you came to me?”

“To protect something I don’t even have yet and with you I know I can’t, so I’m happy for now.”

He clenched his jaw but he didn’t say anything. 

“Did He have wings?”

“Not all the time, He didn’t need them.”

“Did you see them?”

He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head as he observed you. 

“Yes.”

“How were they?”

“The biggest wings you could ever imagine, He could shelter all of us beneath them.”

“You were a beautiful angel.”

He didn’t say anything and slightly leaned back. 

“Just because you fell from grace doesn’t mean that you’re no longer beautiful.” 

“The way you say it is too pretty for what really happened.”

“Did it hurt? When you fell?” 

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For not being there to catch you.”

He observed you for a few seconds and you could almost picture the moment he was going to snap, to change the subject because God knew what would happen if you spoke too long of something sweet and you decided to take his mind elsewhere. You shifted your attention on his horns and he shuddered when you started licking them.

You always paid extra care to his horns when you were in bed because they got him extremely worked up, they strained him until he snapped and what a delight he was when he lost control. You rolled your hips against his hard dick, whimpering at the stimulation and kept going, encouraged by his grunts. You felt yourself getting closer, every part of your body aflame.

“You’re gonna come just like that, darlin’?” he rasped. “From dry humping my dick?”

“F-fuck-”

How could his voice get so low?

“Do you want more? I can give it to you.”

“T-Thomas-”

“I’ll give it to you if you ask nicely like a good girl.”

“Y-yes,” you gasped. “I need you, Thomas, please, I’ll be good I swear.”

The demon grinned and before you knew it, he buried himself in the depth fo your warmth. You threw your head back and loudly moaned, not giving a shit if the whole estate could hear you. Thomas grinned with satisfaction and you shouted when he raised his hips, perfectly nailing your sweet spot. It didn’t take you too long to come undone and it was a sight that Thomas always loved to see. You regained your breath with your temple resting against his cheekbone before he murmured something in your ear.

“Keep me warm, lamb.”

You fell to your knees and took him in your mouth, shivering as you tasted yourself on him, he let out a moan and tightly gripped your head hard, forcing himself deeper in your throat and you relaxed as much as you could, grateful to be used to his antics. You knew every trick and it made your chest swelled with pride to know that you could make him unravel at the tip of his tongue just like he could do with you. He came with a groan, his hand tightening his grip in your hair for just a second before he relaxed and gently petted it.

“Look at you,” he softly murmured, wiping the corner of your mouth with his finger. “All pretty for me.”

“All pretty for you.”

* * *

Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette was the life of the party and he reminded you of every good thing in life. He always had a small smile plastered on his face, as if he knew all the best secrets in the world, but never wide enough so that you could see his teeth. He had so many tales and was eager to share and to learn about you. He was a decent storyteller, always making big gestures when he explained things and you couldn’t help but find it endearing. 

“I want to know everything about the woman who bewitched Thomas.”

“Terrible choice of words.” The demon snorted but the vampire ignored him. 

“I’m nothing special,” you chuckled. “I just came here for help.”

Lafayette clicked his tongue and shook his head. “I refuse that you’re nothing less than special, why did you come for help?” 

You cast a glance at your lover, unsure if you could share this piece of information with the vampire and you relaxed when he gave you a sharp nod. 

“My aunt had a vision about God killing my firstborn so I came here and asked Thomas to kill Him.”

Lafayette arched an eyebrow and looked at his friend. 

“You’re going to kill George?”

“You know Him?” You asked. 

“Everyone knows Him, lamb,” Thomas sneered. “And to answer your question, Gil, no, I’m not going to kill Him. I’m just keeping her here.”

“You’re not pregnant anyway, are you?” Lafayette questioned, his eyes settled on you. 

“No.”

“Good.”

“Can I ask questions about vampires?”

He gave you a small smile and nodded.

“Can you go out during the day?”

“I can because of this.” He showed you his signet ring.

“It’s beautiful,” you breathed as you admired it. “Is it a random coat of arms?”

“Not at all,” he tutted. “I am from a very rich family, it is mine.”

“I’m impressed.”

“Thank you.” 

“So you can basically walk around among humans.”

“Yes, I just try not to,” he simply replied. “But if it is an absolute necessity, then I will.”

“I saw you outside in the middle of summer because you wanted to buy silk cloth.” Your lover snorted and you couldn’t help but grin.

“As I said, _an absolute necessity._ ”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Do you kill people?” You wondered, curious. 

“Sometimes,” he shrugged. “Only the bad ones, though.”

“The bad ones?”

“Lafayette likes to punish a certain kind of people.” Thomas supplied. 

“Like?”

“Rapists, paedophiles, murderers… you know, the usual.”

You shivered. 

“I’m glad you’re here to make them pay, Lafayette.”

“Someone has to,” he chuckled. “So tell me, Y/n, what’s your talent?” 

“I can cast spells,” you said. “My family’s speciality is things regarding time, they’re seers.”

“Seers? I have heard of them before, a really powerful gift.”

“When you know how to use it, yes, but time is a complicated thing and it doesn’t always respond to the questions you can ask.”

“Fair enough.”

“What’s your talent?” You arched an eyebrow, intrigued. 

“Oh, I can read minds, for example,” he hummed and took a sip of his glass. “I can also hypnotize people.”

“Is that so?” 

“Now, you don’t believe me, Y/n?”

“It’s not that I don’t believe you,” you raised your hands in defence. “It’s just that I know some witches who can do that too.”

“Gilbert is an excellent hypnotizer,” Thomas said. “It’s a useful skill nowadays.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, everything he demands, you do.”

“Even you?”

He chuckled. 

“His tricks don’t work on me.”

“Do you think they could work on me?”

“Why wouldn’t they?” The vampire quarried. 

“Well I’m a witch,” you retorted. “I’ve had training.”

“I’m older than you are, child,” he chuckled. “Do not forget it.”

You merely rolled your eyes with an amused smile. 

“Dance for me, ma belle.” He compelled. 

There was something about his voice, it was lower, there was an edge to it and before you knew it you started moving. Despite the fact that what you were doing was against your will, you were not worried or anxious, you felt at peace as if dancing was the most natural thing in the world. You felt like a spectator of your actions, unable to tear your eyes away from the show. Lafayette beckoned you with his finger and you found yourself gravitating toward him.

“Gilbert.” Thomas warned.

“Now, we’re just having a little bit of fun,” the vampire grinned as he took you into his arms, spinning you around. “She is beautiful, Thomas.”

“And she is mine.”

The Frenchman’s lips curled into a smirk as he drew you closer.

“Kiss me.”

You blinked and obediently, you tiptoed so that you could reach his face but something felt off. Your relaxed body tensed and you clenched your jaw as you stared into his dark eyes for a few seconds. Thomas talked but you couldn’t hear a thing, too focused on the vampire instead.

“ _No._ ”

Both men blinked.

“I said, _kiss me_.” He repeated, his smile diminishing. 

“No.”

You thought that he was going to hurt you because of the look on his face but he merely burst out of laughing instead. You felt the grip he had on your mind loosen and you sighed, rubbing your temples.

“Oh my!” Lafayette clapped his hand excitedly. “What a precious specimen you have here, Thomas!”

“I’m not a specimen, Laf.” You sighed as you shook your head. 

“You’re alright?” Your lover frowned as he looked at you.

“Yes, don’t worry.” You gently smiled. 

“Thomas, I’ve seen her mind and it’s so… beautiful,” Gilbert whispered as he looked at you with wide eyes. “I’ve never seen that much devotion to someone before.”

“What?” 

“You refused to be compelled to do something that would cause Thomas harm or wrong,” he explained. “I’ve read your mind and you didn’t kiss me because you couldn’t do that to Thomas, you could never think of doing something like that with someone who isn’t him.”

“Well of course I can’t,” you frowned, confused. “He’s my lover, I could never-”

“No, love, you don’t understand, your love for Thomas is so great that even _I_ can’t compel you to do something that would go against him.”

“Is it bad?”

“No, quite the contrary,” he laughed. “Thomas, you must never doubt her love for you.”

The demon looked at you for a few seconds and gave a sharp nod.

“You can rest assured because no one will be able to steal her away.”

_Oh, if only..._

* * *

It took him some convincing but Thomas allowed you to invite Cynthia over. Since he was supposed to be gone for the day, you had Monticello all for yourself (if you didn’t count the slaves) and it had been a while since you’d last seen your best friend. Excited to have a guest, you planned to bake cupcakes because you knew how much she loved them and if you were honest, you craved them too. You were going to tell her today about Thomas’ real identity because you figured that with your new relationship, it was something that she deserved to know.

James was around as well and while he proclaimed that he was simply curious about Cynthia, you suspected that Thomas asked him to keep an eye on you. You didn’t mind, you liked having the fallen angel around and you felt safer when he was nearby. It didn’t mean that he was going to twiddle his thumbs though, you had every intention to get him to work on the baking as well and you didn’t know that a grown man could look so cute in an apron. 

“Cupcakes?” He arched an eyebrow as you took out the ingredients. 

“Cynthia loves them and I’ve been craving some myself.”

You paused. 

“Did you ever eat cupcakes?”

“Of course I did,” he chuckled. “Do you really think that I lived my whole life in a cave, Y/n?”

“Well, not a cave, but more like… heaven?”

You climbed on the counter so that you could get something in the high cupboard. You were pretty sure that Thomas kept what you needed there on purpose just so you could ask for his help, scratch that, so that you could _beg_ him to give you what you wanted. 

“Ah, you might be right, you might be wrong,” he hummed, deep in thoughts. “But… I know someone who can bake, she makes the best cakes.”

“Oh, a _she_?” you raised your eyebrows, trying to keep your balance. “Does our darling James have a secret lover?”

“A secret lover?” he smirked, gazing up. “I- Careful, Y/n!”

James was smaller than Thomas but he managed to catch you with ease when you slipped. You gave him a sheepish smile while he sighed and shook his head like a disappointed mother. He wondered how you were still alive considering that you were clumsy and a witch on the top of that but he was not going to question George’s plan. As you put you down, his hand caressed your stomach for a couple of seconds and he immediately froze. You wiggled out of his grip when he stopped moving, desperate to touch the ground and blinked when you saw his expression.

“James?” you called. “Earth to James?”

“Y/n, are you pregnant?” 

You blinked, confused. 

“What do you mean? Of course not,” you scoffed. “I can’t get pregnant, demons-”

“Yes I know but…” He frowned, then slowly touched your belly once again. 

You fidgeted and shivered at his warm touch, wondering what he was talking about. There was no way that you were pregnant, Thomas couldn’t have children, it was one of the first things he told you about himself. James stayed silent for a couple of seconds until realization dawned upon his face. 

“We have to go to Thomas.”

“James, Cynthia will be coming soon and-”

“This is important, Y/n, we have to find Thomas.”

“But I don’t even know where he is!” you exclaimed, stressed. “He left Monticello.”

“Then I’ll call him.”

He took his phone out and rang his friend, cracking his knuckles as he waited for the demon to pick up.

_“James, what-”_

“Thomas, you need to get to Monticello now.”

_“I’m working James, you know, like actually-”_

“Now.”

You had never seen James use that tone and it reminded you of the way Lafayette compelled you to do something. You blinked, dazzled, and a few moments later Thomas appeared in the kitchen. When he saw that you were not dying but perfectly healthy, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

“I told you I was not to be disturbed-” He started but his friend cut him off. 

“Thomas, we need to take Y/n somewhere safe.”

“Now, what’s that all about?” He quirked an eyebrow.

“Thomas, you don’t understand-”

“She’s safe here,” the demon reassured. “Why are you so stressed?”

“Because it was you, Thomas!” James exclaimed. “It was you from the beginning!”

“What the hell are you talking about James?”

“Y/n is pregnant.”

Thomas blinked as his eyes found yours. 

“With your child.”

“Are you sure?”

“That it’s your child? Well-”

“No, James, I fucking know that it is mine, it can only be _mine._ ” He gritted through his teeth.

He looked at you. 

“Is it true, Y/n?”

“I-I… I don’t know,” you whispered, your eyes wide. “I don’t know!”

“There is only one way to know it, then.” James stated.

“What?”

* * *

“Why not take all of them then?”

“Because it’s expensive, Thomas!” You hissed as you looked at the prices.

“And she doesn’t need a dozen pregnancy tests, you know,” James pointed out. “Just two or three can be enough.”

“James’s right, I’m gonna go with those.” You said as you picked the less expensive ones. 

“Hell no,” Thomas frowned. “Those are shit, take those.” 

He handed you the most expensive ones.

“But Thomas-”

“You will do as I say,” he slowly spoke. “I only want the best and I will not settle for anything less.”

“Fine,” you huffed. “But you’re paying.” 

As soon as you made your purchase, the boys took you home and you locked yourself in the bathroom. You took several deep breaths as you opened the first test, trying to calm your racing heart. You didn’t understand what was happening and you were so sure to end up with a negative response because there was no possible way for you to be pregnant. James and Thomas talked in the other room but you couldn’t understand what they were saying because your brain simply refused to focus. You swallowed hard as you looked at the tests and with resignation, you got up and joined them.

“So?” James asked. 

“The three are positives…” you mumbled, keeping your head down. “But I don’t understand, how is it possible? I thought… I thought that demons can’t have children.”

“We can’t,” Thomas frowned. “Especially with a witch.”

“Maybe it’s because you used to be an angel.” 

“Celestial beings can’t have children, Y/n.”

“Maybe your magic has something to do with it,” James said. “You are a witch after all.”

“But I’ve never heard of a spell…” you paused. “Maybe I could ask my mother.”

“Oh no.”

“What?” You asked, worried by his expression. 

Seeing James distressed when he was normally so collected made you feel even worse. 

“He knew.”

“What do you mean, he knew? Who knew?”

“No, you don’t understand, _He_ knew.”

“No.” Thomas frowned, not believing it. 

“Can someone please tell me what’s happening?” You pleaded.

“Y/n, do you remember why you’re here?” James asked. 

“Yes, to protect my child from Him.”

“Why do you think your child would be a threat to Him?”

“I don’t know! Maybe because-”

You paused. 

_Of course._

“Because my child would be Thomas’.”

“Exactly,” he nodded. “You’re human and Thomas is a demon, do you know what it would mean for your child?”

You slowly shook your head, slightly confused. 

“Have you head of the Antichrist?”

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“I’m not saying that the child is the Antichrist, but maybe he’s gonna be something similar. He is going to be a powerful being, that’s for sure”

“How come your aunt didn’t see it then?” your lover asked, crossing his arms on his chest. “She could have known that it was mine from the beginning.”

“Do not overestimate the power of vision, Thomas,” you told him. “You cannot see everything, there always is some information that is kept in the dark.”

“I see.” He hummed, frowning. 

“I thought I was protecting it but in the end…” your eyes trailed to Thomas. “I’ve made it worse.” 

“You can still get rid of it.” Your lover suggested.

Your hand moved before you could stop yourself and James’s eyes slightly widened as Thomas’ head swung on the side but you were too angry to be scared of the consequences of your actions. You tightly gripped his collar and brought his face close to yours, your lips curled into a snarl. 

“Don’t you dare.” You gritted through your teeth. 

James looked around, uneasy, as objects and the furniture started levitating in the room especially since he knew it wasn’t caused by Thomas. The air was thick, almost electric and he could feel the power radiating from every pore of your skin. Since he didn’t really see you your powers on a daily basis, he didn’t know what you were capable of, Thomas only told him that you were a force to be reckoned with and coming from his friend, it surely had to mean something. 

“I came to you to protect my child,” you reminded him. “You gave me your word, Thomas Jefferson, that no harm would be done, this child will live.” 

Thomas merely smirked as he narrowed his eyes. 

“Aight.”

You wanted to put off the meeting with Cynthia but James suggested that you should let her come anyway. He told you that you needed something positive, something to make you feel better and he knew that your best friend would do that alright. He helped you finish the cupcakes while Thomas went into his library, saying that he needed to do some research. You didn’t question him, his presence already made you better anyway. 

“So, what’s new?” Cynthia asked when you settled in the living room. “This is a pretty cool place here, the garden is gorgeous.”

“Thanks,” you smiled, but it did not reach your eyes. “I took care of it with James and Thomas.”

“So are you guys a thing now?”

“Oh, Cynthia…” you sighed. “There are so many things you don’t know.”

You told her about Thomas’s true nature, about your aunt’s vision, about your pregnancy, about how scared you were, you told her about your feelings for your lover and the mess you were in. She never cut you off, even if she had questions to ask sometimes, she simply waited until you were done before she spoke. 

“I-” she paused. “I think I need a second.”

She got up and went outside while you sighed and took a sip of your hot chocolate. 

“I take that things aren’t going well?” James asked before taking a cupcake and sitting down. 

“I don’t know,” you admitted. “She listened but she’s just overwhelmed.”

“I thought she’d be okay with supernatural stuff.”

“Cynthia’s human and she learned today that God is real.”

“Fair enough.”

“I just- I don’t want to lose her, she’s my best friend and I wanted her to be a part of my baby’s life.”

“I understand.”

“I’m scared, James,” you admitted, looking at him. “I’m scared for my child and for Thomas.”

“Thomas can handle himself, Y/n.”

“It’s God we’re talking about.”

“George is powerful, yes, but Thomas won’t be alone.”

“What do you mean?”

“I doubt that your protection will only rely on him and me now, he’s going to ask for help.”

“I think it scares me more.”

“We still have time before you’re due, we’ll figure something out.”

“Who are you?”

You both turned your head to meet Cynthia’s eyes. 

“Cynthia, this is James.”

He got up and offered her hand. 

“You look beautiful.”

James suppressed a smile and you chuckled. 

“So beautiful…”

“He’s an angel, Cynthia, that’s why.”

“Sorry.” She blushed. 

“It’s fine.” He reassured.

“You protect Y/n?”

“I do, yes.”

“And God is-” she cleared her throat and then whispered. “God is real?”

“Yes, He is.”

“Why are you whispering?” you scoffed. “You think He’s gonna hear you?”

“Well, I don’t know! I don’t know anything anymore.”

“I know this is a lot to handle-”

“How do you handle it?”

“I-”

You blinked and then looked at James. 

“Am I handling it?”

“Better than I expected.” He admitted. 

“I don’t even know,” you told Cynthia. “I just know that I’m not alone.”

“I can’t believe Thomas is the actual Devil.”

She paused. 

“But he doesn’t have any horns.”

“He just didn’t show them to you when you saw him.”

“Does he have a…” she cast a glance to James before lowering her voice. “A tail?”

You threw your head back and laughed while James tried to hide his smile. 

“Don’t laugh at me! I’m asking legit questions!”

“No, he doesn’t have a tail.”

“But I don’t understand, wasn’t he an angel?”

“Yes.”

“But now he’s a demon?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because when you use dark magic, you change and that’s what happened to him.”

“So he doesn’t have his wings anymore.”

“He cut them off the day he fell.”

“It must have been painful…” she hummed and then looked at James. “Why don’t you have wings?”

“Cynthia!” you hissed. “Don’t ask questions like that!”

“Sorry!”

“No, it’s fine,” James reassured. “I still have my wings, it’s just that they’re hidden.”

“Can I see them?”

You made an affronted face as you looked at her, throwing your arms in the air. 

“Really, Cynthia?”

“I’m just curious,” she mumbled. “Have you seen them?”

“No, because you don’t ask an angel to show you their wings!”

James wanted to tell you that you also don’t ask about their sins in the first place but he cleared his throat instead.

“I don’t mind.” James replied. 

You both snapped your heads towards him while he stood up. They were big but not as big as the ones you saw in your dreams with Thomas and unlike him, they were pitch black but their tips shared the same golden hues as your lover’s and they reflected so beautifully in the sunlight. 

“When you fall, your wings turn black,” he explained. “So that people can see your shame, your sin. Some cut them off, others keep them.”

“They’re beautiful, James.” You murmured, your hands hitching to touch them. 

His lips curled into a snarl. 

“You say that because you’re not celestial.”

“No, I’m your friend,” you gazed up to meet his eyes. “Isn’t that better?”

It was. 

* * *

_The skies were crimson and the moon was nowhere to be found. You clutched the bundle in your arms, crawling away from the man dressed in white. Thomas was in front of you, kneeling, and his horns were cut off. He was bleeding so much, you didn’t think that a god could bleed but it only reminded you that he wasn’t one. George looked at him with nothing but contempt before crushing his head with his bare hand. You opened your mouth and screamed, feeling your soul being ripped into two and then-_

“Y/n!”

You opened your eyes to see Thomas hovering above you, concern twisting his handsome features. You blinked a couple of times, confused, before remembering where you were. You were safe, Thomas was very much alive, there was nothing to worry about. It only took you a few seconds to realize that the furniture was levitating around the room and that it was because of you. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, letting them gently fall back on the floor. 

“I’m sorry.”

“What did you see?”

You couldn’t bear to look at his face, not when you saw it twisted in pain, not when you saw him with his horns cut off in that dream. He gripped your chin with a gentleness you didn’t know he had and forced your eyes to meet his. 

“What did you see, darlin’?”

“I saw you die, Thomas.” You breathed. 

“I’m not going to die.” 

“How can you know?”

“Because I do,” he simply replied. “Don’t worry about me, Y/n, James said that the stress was not good for our baby.”

You closed your eyes when he kissed your forehead, relishing in the affectionate gesture. You liked how confident Thomas sounded, even if he might have been wrong because it was in this kind of moment that you thought nothing could hurt him. He let you lay your head on his chest and you relaxed while listening to his heartbeat. 

“Were we doomed from the start?” 

“Our child is a blessing, Y/n,” he said, his hand resting on your stomach. “Don’t believe otherwise.”

“What if it claws its way out of me and makes me bleed to death?” you whispered. “I’m scared, Thomas.”

“Don’t be scared, I will not let anything or anyone harm you.” 

“Can you protect me from our child?” you asked as you placed your hand on his. “Do you know how it works, giving birth to a demon?”

“We don’t know if he’s going to be a demon,” he retorted. “But I know that if there is someone on Earth who can handle this, it’s you.”

“You put too much faith in me, Thomas.”

“No, I think that you do not put enough faith in yourself.”

* * *

Given the rather peculiar conditions of your pregnancy, you asked Eliza Schuyler to be your midwife. She worked as a doctor in a New York hospital and she was an old friend as well as a skilful witch, you knew that she was the best choice. Thomas accepted since he was friends with her older sister Angelica, he knew that they were people that could be trusted. When you had your first ultrasound you cried, realizing for the first time that there was something growing inside you, that your body wasn’t only yours anymore. 

Thomas betrayed no expressions when he saw the screen, but as soon as you were alone, he pressed his forehead against your bump and promised that he would never let anything happen to you or to your child. You didn’t know that it was possible for you to love him even more. Thomas kept the nightmares away, you suspected his demonic abilities to be behind it and it was a good excuse to have him with you in bed every night. He tried to come back early from work and was even more reluctant to let you be on your own. James was always with you and while you liked it at the beginning, it started to irk you more than reassure you. 

“I’m going to take a walk.”

“Alright.” 

You raised your hand before he could get up.

“Alone.”

“I can’t let you go outside alone, Y/n.”

“Nothing can happen to me in Monticello.”

“Because I’m around you.”

“Because I’m wearing this,” you replied, showing your necklace. “He won’t find me here.”

“Maybe He’s not the only one looking for you.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Y/n-”

“I need privacy, James, something I have not had in a while.”

“Thomas-”

“Has nothing to say since he’s not there.”

“You can’t be serious.” He scoffed.

“I am going out in the gardens and no one is to follow me.”

He looked like he wanted to argue and you waited just a few seconds with an arched brow but he merely nodded as an answer. Satisfied, you turned around and left the house, wandering in the estate. Your necklace was warm and provided you with a sense of comfort and security while you walked around. You were a very capable witch as well and sometimes you wondered if the boys forgot about that.

You don’t know for how long you roamed on the estate but you relished the smell of fresh-cut grass and your chest swelled with pride when you thought about how the garden was a beautiful place thanks to you. You found a bench nearby and took a seat there, wondering if Thomas was going play with your child in the fields.

What kind of father Thomas was going to be? You didn’t know if he had it in him, to be a good father, but you knew that he protected with tooth and claws what was his so at least your child would be safe. Instinctively, you caressed your baby bump, which was getting bigger and bigger but it was no surprise since you had just entered your twentieth week, and hummed a familiar tune.

“We’ll bleed and fight for you…”

You gazed up and admired the golden sky, the fact that it wasn’t a crimson hue reassured you but you couldn’t help but feel uneasy, as if it was the calm before the storm. You thought about the dream you had with Thomas once again and shivered. 

“Sometimes it seems that’s all we do.”

Tears prickled your eyes as you realized that maybe you wouldn’t get to see your baby grow. You clutched your stomach and took a deep breath, knowing that getting worked up was not good for him but it was hard to enjoy life as it was when you knew that it was doomed. Your enemy was not a common rascal who could be dismissed with a flick of your wrist, we were talking about God. 

“Funny how I don’t remember allowing you to go out alone.”

You head snapped toward Thomas and you blinked, you had been too focused on your own woe to realize that your lover had appeared next to you. 

“What?”

“Care to explain what you’re doing here?”

“I’m sitting on a bench.”

“Don’t you fucking play with me, Y/n.”

You frowned. 

“You don’t need to get worked up, I wanted to go on a walk, that’s all.”

“I said that you were not to be alone,” he gritted through his teeth. “When I tell you to do something, you do it.” 

“No,” you stood your ground. “I am not your slave.”

“You are _mine!_ ”

“I’m an adult!”

“Then behave like one!”

“That’s rich coming from you,” you snorted. “You throw a tantrum whenever you don’t get your ways.”

“I take what I want and I make it mine because I can!” he boomed, startling you. “Why can’t you see that I’m trying to protect you?!”

“I need space too, Thomas!” you screamed. “You’re keeping me locked in a golden cage!”

“This cage is what keeps you alive.”

“No,” you shook your head and frowned. “You’re the one keeping me alive.”

Thomas clenched his first and deeply exhaled. It was hard for him to express his emotions and whenever he tried he would get angry and lash out. Everything was new to him, the relationship, the affection and despite the show he put on, you knew that he was stressed as well. It wasn’t just your child, it was his too.

“I didn’t mean to worry you,” you said as a peace offering. “But Thomas, I can’t stay locked away forever, I am safe here.”

“You don’t know what He’s capable of.”

“You’re right, but He doesn’t know what we’re capable of too.”

“Next time, let James come with you.”

“Thomas-”

“You won’t even notice he’s here,” he said. “I don’t want you completely alone.”

He paused 

“Please.”

You stared into his dark eyes for a few seconds and nodded. 

“Alright.”

You knew that he didn’t mean to suffocate you, Thomas was overprotective and jealous by nature and with your pregnancy it became even worse, but you knew that it was his way of showing that he cared and there was no tragedy in that. You wrapped your arms around his neck, gently kissing him and Thomas let out a sigh against your mouth, pressing you closer. You scrunched your nose when you felt your stomach press against him like a tiny obstacle between you.

“Soon I won’t be able to reach your lips because of my belly,” you pouted. “I’m going to get so fat.”

“Who cares as long as you and our baby are healthy?”

“You always know what to say,” you hummed against his chest. “I don’t know how you’re doing it.”

“The perks of being very old.” 

* * *

Thomas summoned Gilbert back to Monticello because he knew that when the time came, he would need his friend’s help. The vampire had no idea about your condition, your lover had refused to give information that could lead the celestials to Monticello, he wanted to be the one to announce it directly to him. While you wanted to say hi to your friend, you were too tired and already asleep with your head on Thomas’ lap when Lafayette arrived. With a flick of his wrist, the demon materialised a glass of blood for his friend and Gilbert nodded as a thank you. 

“So Thomas…” he dragged the name before taking a sip of his drink. “I see that you have finally yielded to your attraction toward Y/n.”

Thomas gazed down to admire your sleeping face. 

“Can you blame me?”

“I could never,” he shook his head, a smile dancing on his lips. “If she wasn’t yours, well, I would have taken her for myself.”

“Careful, Gilbert.” Thomas warned, narrowing his eyes.

“Now, you know I am just jesting.”

“She came to me first, you know.”

“Yes, I do remember.”

“Because God wanted to kill her child.”

“Oui, je comprends, mais elle n’est pas enceinte.” Lafayette shrugged. ( _Yes, I understand, but she's not pregnant._ )

Thomas didn’t say anything, he merely raised the cover which allowed Gilbert to catch a glimpse of your very pregnant belly. He almost spurted his drink before placing the glass on the table in front of him.

“Comment est-ce possible?” he frowned. “Les démons ne peuvent pas produire d’enfants.” ( _How is it possible? Demons cannot have children._ ) 

“I’m aware of that.”

“Are you sure it’s yours?”

“Be very careful with your words, Gilbert,” he said. “You were the one to tell me that I didn’t have to worry about her loyalty to me.”

“Indeed, indeed, I apologize,” he replied and took his glass once again. “Do you know what caused it?”

“Not really, we suspect that it has to do with her magic.”

“Maybe it has something to do with yours,” he hummed, his finger swirling on the edge of his glass. “Your demonic powers are something else, many people summon demons in order to have children.”

“We take children, we don’t give them.”

“Let’s guess that it’s a mix of you two, then.”

Suddenly, Lafayette paused, stilling his movements. 

“Wait, does that meant that George-”

“Intends to kill our child.” Thomas gritted through his teeth. 

“Why?”

“James believes that it’s because our child is to be a… a sort of Antichrist or something like that, too powerful to be controlled.”

“Le fruit d’un démon et d’une humaine…” He whispered and his friend nodded. ( _The child of a demon and a human…_ )

“But as you said, Y/n is also a witch which means--”

“That your child would be a Demon warlock,” he finished, putting the glass down. “And given his parents, a rather powerful one.”

“Yes.”

“I may love George, but I will not close my eyes on this. I promise you, Thomas, that I will do whatever I can to protect them from Him.”

Gilbert got up and grabbed Thomas’ forearm to bring him closer, resting his forehead against his and they both closed their eyes, taking a deep breath. He knew how Gilbert used to be close to George and that he was a loyal man but he had been friends with Thomas first and owed him his allegiance for everything Thomas had done for him. The demon was glad to be able to count on one of his closest friends. 

“Laf?”

The two men parted and gazed down to meet your sleepy eyes. 

“Hello, dear.”

“I thought I was going to miss you,” you yawned and sat up before stretching. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you, and I see that you’ve been quite busy while I wasn’t here.”

You had the decency to blush while he laughed.

“Pregnancy is very becoming on you.”

“Thank you, Laf.”

“May I?” He asked, looking at your stomach. 

You nodded and Lafayette kneeled so that he could put his hands on your belly more easily. Next to you, Thomas tensed but you ignored him, focusing on the vampire himself. He frowned for a few seconds before chuckling.

“What is it?”

“He’s going to be a lively one.”

“How can you tell?”

“I can feel his mind, his spirit,” Lafayette hummed. “He will be a promising warlock.”

“Is he going to be a demon?” Thomas asked.

“Half and half, he will have a human appearance but demonic powers on the top of those gifted by his mother.”

“How are we going to handle him?” You asked your lover with wide eyes. 

“He likes your voice, Y/n.” Lafayette chirped. 

“He does?” 

“Yes.”

Tears prickled your eyes as you rubbed your belly and you couldn’t help but think about when Thomas said that your child was a blessing. He was right, he was a blessing and you were going to do anything possible to protect him. 

“We’ll make the world safe and sound for you,” you promised. “Mommy and daddy will never let anything happen to you.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you kept this from me!”

“Surprise, mom.”

“A child!”

“Mom-”

“I’m going to be a grandmother!”

“Poppy, you should-” Your aunt started but your mother cut her off.

“Have you seen my hair? It’s not grey yet! How can I be called grandmother when my hair is as shiny as when I was your age?”

You rolled your eyes and sighed while James intensely sipped on his tea. Despite Thomas’ protests, you told your mother about your pregnancy because you said that she deserved to know, and it ended up with her deciding to move to Monticello with your aunt Lily. It could have gone worse than that, she could have decided to summon God to kill Him herself but you managed to convince her not to. 

“I can’t believe it, we sent you here for a reason, Y/n,” she chided, taking a sip of her drink which smell too strong just to be coffee. “To escape your problem, not to create it.”

“Poppy, she doesn’t need that right now,” Lily snapped. “She needs our support, what’s done is done.”

“Thank you, aunty.”

“That doesn’t mean that what you did wasn’t stupid.”

“Thomas doesn’t like to be called stupid.”

James masked his laugh behind a cough and cleared his throat. 

“Where is he, by the way?” your mother asked. “Too busy to greet his guests?”

“He has his business to take care of, Mom,” you sighed and ate a spoonful of fluff. “He’ll be home soon.”

“How can you eat that? You’re going to get sick.”

“I feel like eating that,” you shrugged and then paused. “Jimmy, could we get KFC tonight? I feel like chicken.”

“Dear God,” Poppy sighed. “Tell me you haven’t relied on fast food during your whole pregnancy?”

“No, James likes to cook, isn’t that right, James?”

“I do.” He nodded.

“I didn’t know fallen angels could cook!” Lily admitted. 

“It’s just another skill to learn.”

“You’ve been taking care of my niece accordingly, I guess?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good.”

With no surprise, Thomas didn’t like your mother and vice versa. Poppy L/N was a prideful witch who always liked to have the last word in an argument and that didn’t sit well with your lover and the fact that she accused him of being at fault because of the pregnancy was something else too. You made them promise to behave when you were around because you didn’t need more stress than that and Lily always tried to defuse the fights. It only took a few weeks for everyone to settle but in the end it worked and it reassured you to have your family close.

Pregnancy was hard when you had a little demon sucking all your magic and energy, time passed and it became more and more difficult for you to go around as you pleased. When it came to your lover, things changed as well. Thomas was softer with you, he gave you massages when you asked him and while he did not always understand what was going on in your mind, he tried his best to help. Once, when your hormones were running high, you cried because you spilled your tea on your shirt and he got so confused. 

“I think I’ll never understand you.”

* * *

“What’s her name?”

“Who?” 

“Your secret lover.”

“Why am I not surprised that you remembered that?” James sighed and opened a new tab on his computer. 

“Come on, I left you alone for months.”

“You can keep doing that.”

“You’re no fun,” you pouted. “I want to know.”

“Why?”

“Because you defied God for her! She must be special.”

“She is.”

“What’s her name?”

He sighed once again. 

“Dolley.”

“Awww, she sounds so cute.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“What? It’s a compliment!”

You took a bite in your cupcake and wince when you felt a kick in your stomach, dropping your food on the floor. Your hands immediately found your prominent belly and you cracked a smile. 

“What is it, Y/n?” James asked you, worried. “Is it the baby?”

“Everything’s fine, James,” you chuckled. “He kicked.”

“Oh.”

“Do you want to feel him?”

“I’m not sure…”

“Come on, you’ll like it.” You said as you grabbed his hand and put it on your stomach. 

The fallen seemed uneasy at first, being so close to you because you knew what would happen if Thomas were to walk on you right now, but his discomfort quickly disappeared when he felt the kick as well. His eyes grew wide and a smile appeared on his face, you had never seen him smile like that and it made him look so much younger and you instantly felt calm. You winced when you felt another kick but something else came along, it felt like a dream. 

_The sun shone brightly in a blue sky above a park with children running around. You sat on a bench but you were not alone, Thomas was here too and strangely, it didn’t feel out of place to see him there, you didn’t really know why. Your attention was on a child, who had Thomas’ curly hair and your eyes, playing with the other kids and from what you could see, he was loved. He had his father’s charming smile, the kind of smile that could end wars or start them and you figured that there couldn’t be a prettier view._

Just as it came, the vision faded and you blinked a couple of times before gazing up to meet James’s eyes. 

“Did you see it too?” You breathed and he nodded. 

“We need to tell Thomas.”

* * *

A plan was put into action, concerning your childbirth, everything was to happen in Monticello with a restricted staff composed of the Schuyler sisters, James, Lafayette, and your family. While the sisters were to take care of you and make sure that everything went well, the others had to protect the estate and make sure that George didn’t step into the house. You were against it, at first, you didn’t want your friends nor your family to suffer because of you, you didn’t want to drag them into this mess, you had brought it upon yourself, it wasn’t their fault. 

“We don’t have any other choices, Y/n!” Thomas shouted, towering over you. “This room is composed of very capable people who can protect you and who can fight, we can’t make it if we’re only the two of us.”

“You said you could protect me.” You whispered. 

“I can but He won’t come alone, I know how He is and while I may take care of Him, I have to protect you too.”

“Thomas’s right,” Lafayette nodded. “We’re not going to let you deal with that on your own.”

“I don’t want you to die for me!”

“Sweetie,” Angelica softly spoke as she took your hands. “It’s a risk we are all willing to take. If it were me, Eliza, Peggy or Cynthia, would you take it?”

“In a heartbeat.” You breathed, averting your eyes. 

You hated how she was right, how all of your friends and family were in danger because of one stupid mistake. You swallowed hard, your hands resting on your baby bump, guilt settling in your chest, no, it wasn’t a mistake, this baby was a gift, a gift to the human world and you could not hate him. 

“I love you guys,” you sniffled and Eliza hugged you close. “But what if He wins? What if He kills our baby?”

“That’s not going to happen, Y/n,” Peggy told you. “You’ve got a dream team here to protect you, everything’s going to be fine. You know Angie, she could kick God in the ass if it meant protecting you.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” You chuckled. 

“Damn right I could.” The older sister huffed. 

That evening, you all ate together, (apart from Laf who silently sipped his ‘wine’) and you hoped that it was possible for you to raise your child among these beautiful people. You felt Thomas’ gaze on you and when you turned your head to meet his eyes he slightly tilted his head, a silent question. 

_Are you okay?_

“I love you.”

He squeezed your hand under the table and it was enough.

* * *

You woke up with a sharp pain in your stomach and you blinked a couple of times, blindly trying to turn on the light. You turned your head to see that you were alone in the bed and you sighed, Thomas probably was with James or Lafayette in the living room, discussing strategies or whatever. You got up and left the bedroom, slightly shivering. What you hated the most with the pregnancy was how many times you had to go to the bathroom, you loved your child with all your heart but sometimes you wished that he didn’t have to press himself against your bladder. Once you were done, you walked to the living room where you found the boys looking down a map.

“Darlin’, whatcha doing up so late?” Thomas asked, slightly concerned. 

“I-” You stopped, before blinking and looking down.

“What is it, Y/n?” James frowned, worried.

“Could you call Eliza please?” you softly spoke. “My waters just broke.”

The labour was long, longer than you had imagined it would be, it was painful and you just wanted to give birth already. Why wasn’t there a spell to magically expel the baby? You thought that you were prepared for what was coming next but you weren’t so sure now that you were on the bed with your legs spread, surrounded by the Schuyler sisters and your lover. You swallowed hard, gripping Thomas’ hands with more rigour than he expected but he didn’t flinch. 

“Everything is going to be okay.” Angelica reassured and you took a deep breath. 

“Okay, she’s ready now,” Eliza told her sister. “Honey, I need you to push, can you do that for me?”

You did as you were told, screaming as you pushed. You had read many books, you had tried yoga so that in the end, it wouldn’t be painful yet you felt like you had wasted your time, it was worse than what you had imagined. Fuck all the time you spent trying to make sure that you wouldn’t feel the pain.

“Thomas,” you cried as you pushed. “It hurts Thomas, it hurts.”

“I know, I know darlin’,” he whispered, his forehead resting against yours. “But don’t worry, it’s alright, I know you can do it.”

“I can’t do it, I can’t do it-”

“Eliza!” He shouted, fuming to see his lover in such pain. 

“We’re doing our best!” she gritted through. “Just- leave Thomas!”

“I will not let you alone with her!” 

“Thomas, Betsey, please!” you cried. “Don’t fight!”

He threw the witch a dark look before taking your hand in his once again. 

“Don’t worry, we’re not going to fight,” he reassured you. “You’re doing great, he’s almost there.”

“I’m so tired, Thomas,” you wept. “I don’t think I can do it.”

“Push, Y/n!” Eliza said. 

“You’re going to do it, and you know why? Because you are strong, you are _mine_ and you are _strong_ ,” he repeated. “I do not expect you to be anything less.”

“O-okay,” you breathed. “Okay.”

The lights flickered in and out as you screamed. How long was it going to take? Why wasn’t it over already? You hated how it wasn’t a normal pregnancy, you were so tired and drained, disgustingly weak as you pushed, were you even going to survive this? You looked out the window and slightly calmed down when you spotted a familiar silver orb, the moon was high in the sky tonight, just like it had been for you. 

You let your head fall back on the pillows when you heard a cry, almost distressed by the sudden emptiness you felt. Everything went in a blur, Thomas was talking to you but you couldn’t hear a thing, only a sort of ringing sound that never seemed to stop. He held you close, whispering praises over praises, telling you how perfect you had been and then you felt something being put into your arms. You gazed down to see the infant all bundled up in a white towel and cleaned. You felt the tears gather in your eyes as you took in him for the very first time. 

His skin was like Thomas’s, perhaps a little bit paler and it felt so warm against yours. You stopped breathing when he opened his eyes, they were yours, you held him even closer and kissed his soft forehead. The look that Thomas had on his face was something alien to you, it was more than love, more than adoration and you prayed that it would stay forever seared in your memory. 

He had never quite looked at your that way, it resembled the look he gave you in the bedroom when it only was the two of you with no one else was around to see. You felt your heart swell with joy as you observed him, at this precise moment you were so sure that everything was going to be okay, you couldn’t think that something could go wrong but it only took three words from your lover for your hope to crumble down to nothing. 

“He’s here.”

* * *

“Do you think we’re going to die?” Peggy asked Lafayette. 

“It’s a beautiful day to die,” he hummed. “The sun is setting.”

The witched swallowed hard as she stood next to James. The angel didn’t seem scared but maybe it was because he had already seen George in the first place. 

“You should surrender.”

Their heads snapped toward a man they hadn’t even noticed. What surprised them, except for James and Laf, was how big his white wings were compared to them. His long brown hair was perfectly braided against his skull while his hands were folded behind his back. He was not alone, another angel was with him, slightly taller with darker skin and a classy black suit. James clenched his jaw and deeply inhaled.

“Good to see you, Alexander.”

“James,” the angel nodded. “Why am I not surprised to see you here?”

“I should say the same since you’ve never been quite the obedient angel.”

“Ah,” he tutted. “But I am not the one who fell, isn’t that right?”

“I think you should leave.” 

“We both know that I can’t do that because it’s all part of His plan.”

“Because you know about His plan?” He scoffed. 

“Of course I do,” he blinked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We do talk, you know?”

“I can see why Thomas hates your guts.”

“Thomas hates everyone.”

“That’s not true,” Lafayette piped in. “He does love someone.”

“The mortal?” Alexander scoffed. “She’s fragile, she’ll wither and she’ll die like they all do.”

“We won’t let you in, Alex.”

“After all we’ve been through, Laf?” he faked mock hurt. “I’m wounded.”

“No, you’re not, but you shall be soon.”

“There’s no need to have more blood spilt tonight,” the other angel said. “I’m sure we can reach an understanding.”

“You really haven’t changed, Aaron.” James noted. 

“Why change something that is already perfect?”

James opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off by the sound of an upcoming car. Everyone but the two angels tensed as the noise grew closer until it stopped, not far away from where they were. They turned their heads when the conductor opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle. As soon as He was completely visible in front of them, they all flinched. The man’s aura radiated power and superiority, making them take a step back as He calmly walked toward them. They knew that they could not compete with Him, they _knew_ that but they’d be damned if they didn’t try. 

“I need to go inside.” George said, placidly. 

“I’m sorry, George,” Lafayette apologized. “But we can’t let you do that.”

The taller man sighed. 

“Fair enough.”

* * *

Thomas was stressed and had every reason to be, he was worried about his friends because he knew what He was capable of, fighting angels was not the same as fighting George. You looked into your child's eyes and wondered if he was going to die and you refused to believe it because Thomas had promised and Thomas Jefferson always kept his word. 

You were startled by the door opening slowly and you felt Thomas tense before going on full threat display. He stood tall with his teeth bared, his shoulders making him seem bigger, his nails were sharp and his hands were black as ink. You could feel the electricity in the air, it was thick, powerful. Unfazed, George walked to where you were but stopped when the demon raised his hands, ready to snap his fingers. 

“What did you do to them?”

“Nothing,” He promised. “They’re merely asleep.”

“I’m shocked that you did not kill them.” Thomas snarled. 

“I have no reason to kill them, Thomas.” He sighed as if he were talking to a child. 

“Leave.”

“You know that I can’t do that.”

“This child does not deserve to die.”

“There are things that go beyond your comprehension and grasp of reality, Thomas,” George spoke with his hands behind his back. “Contrary to what you think, I do not take pleasure in doing what I have to do.”

“What you have to do?” Thomas scoffed. “You’re God, you’re the one who sets the rules, you’re the only one who can stop this from happening.”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing.” He hummed. 

“You will not touch them.”

“And what are you going to do about me?” George asked, tilting his head. “You’re nothing special, Thomas.”

“All men were created equal, right?” He sneered. 

“But you are no man.” 

His posture tensed once again, a fire deadlier than the flames of hell burned in his pitch-black eyes, his hair floated around his head like a halo and his horns were his crown. His skin grew even darker and you could see his veins now incandescent, eager to burn, to hurt. He looked beautiful and _deadly,_ a perfect representation of everyone’s worst fear and nightmare. With precaution, you got up out of bed and slowly backed to the end of the room to have some distance between you and the two Celestial beings.

“I am almighty.” Thomas gritted through his teeth.

“You’re not a god.” George looked at him with nothing but contempt. 

_“You’re not a god but you used to be His favourite, it must mean something.”_

You remembered how you had said these very same words a lifetime ago but you had been so wrong back then, because who else would stand up to God but another god? Thomas was no demon to you, just a fallen angel who fell from grace and landed into your arm and you had no intention of letting him go. 

“She made me one.”

“It’s ridiculous.”

“No, it’s not,” he snarled. “And you will not harm her or this child.”

“This child is too dangerous to be kept alive.”

“This child is mine and I will not see him hurt,” he warned. “I have defied you once and I will do it again.”

“You did not win the first time.” He recalled.

“But this time I will.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s not only about me anymore.”

George’s eyes landed on you as you tightly held your newborn in your arms. You were staring at him so intensely, love burning in your eyes just like the sun had burned Icarus’s wings, your smile was kind and your touch was gentle, just as a mother’s should be. In the blink of an eye, He was crouched right next to you, tilting his head. You heard Thomas’ sharp breath intake but quickly raised your hand so that he would not come any closer. 

“Your soul is so pure,” he murmured as he looked at you, staring right into your soul. “How is it possible? You are a witch and witches are not pure.”

When you looked at George, you felt at peace, just like when James smiled at you wondered if it was an angelic trait, he had a sort of soothing aura around him and you realized that unlike your lover, he was not in an attacking display or else. He was intimidating, yes, but you did not feel threatened by any means.

“I don’t know.” 

“You can be good for this child.”

“He can be good too,” you said, looking at your lover. “I have seen it.”

George narrowed his eyes and held out his hand for you to take. 

“Show me.”

So you did.

Thomas did not like this idea of George being so close to you, he had no idea what had made you think that maybe you could change His mind but he was ready to burn heaven if it meant keeping you and his child close. George closed his eyes while you focused on showing Him your vision and when He opened them again, you stopped breathing. It was like standing right in front of the sun, you were almost burning from his grace but you couldn’t look away.

“It appears that I was mistaken about this child,” George said after a while as he straightened up. “And about you too.”

“What?” Thomas blinked. “You’re serious?”

“Yes.”

“It can’t be that easy.”

“Believe me, Thomas,” He said as He looked at him. “It wasn’t.”

“Is this another one of your games?”

“There’s no game.”

“There always is.”

George’s eyes found yours once again. 

“I believe that my job here is done.”

A flash of recognition dawned upon your face as something popped into your mind but George spoke again because you could say anything about it.

“Be careful, Thomas,” he warned. “You wouldn’t want to lose what you have now.”

“Is that a threat?”

“A little snippet of advice.”

George cast you one last look before leaving the room.

“Are you okay?”

Thomas was back to normal so you took a deep breath and let him scoop you in his arms, being careful with the baby. It felt as if months of stress had just exuded your body and you felt even more drained, you just wanted to curl up with your darlings on the bed and sleep for three days straight but you couldn’t help but think about George’s words. 

_“I believe that my job here is done.”_

“Do you think that He knew?” You asked your lover.

“What do you mean?”

“I--” You paused, uncertain.

You could swear that as he left the room, there had been a smile on George’s face.

“You know what? Nevermind, I’m just tired.”

That answer was satisfying enough.

* * *

come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://tinywhim.tumblr.com/).

You can support me [here](https://ko-fi.com/tinywhim) if you want.

[THOMAS ](https://tinywhim.tumblr.com/post/612774036011958272/gagakumadraws-people-shouldnt-call-for)

[JAMES ](https://tinywhim.tumblr.com/post/613654727310409728/gagakumadraws-sometimes-bad-things-have-to)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo if you liked it and a comment if you loved it and if you want to quickly make a friend who would kill for you, do both.


End file.
